El mundo nunca fue perfecto
by MegurineChikane
Summary: En un mundo alterno donde todo ha sido destruido, muchas bandas pelean entre sí... ¿qué ocurrirá cuando dos bandas enemigas se encuentren por un motivo común? ChikanexHimeko y LukaxMiku
1. Capitulo uno - De amores y odios

Hola!

¿Ya les dije que me faltan todos los tornillos? Bueno si aún no me creen pues lean... Mi "editora en jefe" me insistió que publicara este fic que comencé como en enero, pero siento que aún le falta... Bueno que tan desastroso es uds dirán XD

**El mundo nunca fue perfecto**

**Capítulo uno – De odios y amores**

Un bando frente a otro, mi mayor enemiga está al frente observándome detenidamente a su lado mi hermana, ¿no debería estar atada o algo así? Y más aún, ¿por qué no han pedido algo a cambio de regresarla? No importa, mi mejor amiga a mi lado no contiene más su ira y se abalanza contra ella. – ¡Luka, detente! – Es lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que ataque a una asombrada rubia. ¿Pero cómo llegamos a esto? Todo comenzó hace unos diez años, a no eso fue el origen de todo, lo que ustedes quieren saber es porque estamos reunidos aquí, ¿no? Eso fue hace más o menos una semana.

**Hace más o menos una semana…**

Una chica de unos lindos ojos azules estaba corriendo en medio de un campamento que se encontraba al aire libre, al lado de un pintoresco rio. Iba detrás de otra chica. – ¡Miku! Espérame.

La chica a la cual se había referido era su amiga, una joven de unos veinte años, ojos y cabellos azul turquesa recogidos en dos coletas, baja estatura y muy inquieta. – ¡No Luka! Tendrás que alcanzarme. – Tras decir eso corrió más deprisa.

Y es que ella no se cansaba de esos juegos. Se divertía mucho a costa de su hermosa amiga, una chica de unos veinticuatro años, cabello rosa que le caía libremente y ojos azules. Además de un escultural cuerpo, ella siempre se preguntaba como hacía para mantenerlo así, si hacían los mismos ejercicios durante los duros entrenamientos.

La chica de ojos aguamarina se estaba alejando del campamento y entrando al espeso bosque que rodeaba el claro donde se instalaron, el claro estaba entre un bosque y un risco que poseía una imponente y hermosa cascada, que pasaba a convertirse en un calmado rio aguas abajo. Este lugar según la líder de ese grupo era estratégico, por un lado al subir se podía observar hacia el desierto y al otro al gran bosque. Además, en caso de un ataque podían huir rápidamente hacia dentro de la espesa selva. Luka no tuvo más remedio que correr más deprisa, no quería que le pasara nada a su más querida amiga. – Miku, no vayas tan lejos. Es peligroso.

Ella solo volteo a verla de forma burlona. – ¿Crees que con eso me convencerás? No caeré en tu trampa. – Pero al dirigir su vista al frente nuevamente se topó con otro cuerpo. Chocó y cayó al suelo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con otros ojos de un azul muy intenso, que la observaban entre enojada y confundida. Y allí estaba la líder del grupo, una imponente y hermosa mujer de unos veinticinco años, cabellos y ojos azules.

– ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo dentro del bosque Miku? – Al terminar su interrogante, notó que se acercaba una jadeante pelirosa. – Ya veo. – Dijo al tener más cerca a aquella chica con un semblante culpable y avergonzado. – ¿Qué te he dicho Miku sobre entrar en el bosque?

La nombrada no dijo nada, solo se limitó a levantarse y sacudirse las pequeñas hojas que se habían adherido a su sencilla vestimenta. Al notar esto la chica de cabellos azules dirigió su mirada a la de cabellos rosas. – Luka. ¿Me puedes explicar que hacia mi hermana en el bosque?

Una vez había recuperado el aire, se dispuso a responder. – Esto verás Chikane, je. – Se reía sin gracia y nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Pero fue la otra chica la que respondió.

– Estábamos jugando Chikane. No es nada del otro mundo.

La aludida solo alzó una ceja con claras muestras de enojo. – ¿Que no es nada? Miku, este bosque es muy peligroso, y no solo por los animales, no sabemos si cualquiera de nuestros enemigos está cerca. Pueden estar en cualquier sitio.

– Chikane, no creo que estén por aquí cerca, además nadie se metería contigo.

Ese comentario dicho a la ligera solo incrementó su ira. – Es que acaso no entiendes. En cualquier momento nos pueden atacar. Estamos en guerra contra cualquiera. Hace años que lo estamos, todos son nuestros enemigos. No quiero que te pase nada, eres lo único que me queda. – Esto último lo dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

Luka se sintió mal e incómoda, trato de detener a Miku, ya que sabía que se dirigía donde estaba su medio hermana vigilando. – Chikane, lo siento es mi culpa, no debí alentar a Miku a una carrera, cuando noté que se dirigía hacia aquí no pude alcanzarla, lo siento.

– Luka. – Hablo la más pequeña de las tres. – Deja la tontería, Chikane solo es una exagerada. – Dijo mientras hacia un puchero un tanto tierno.

La pelirosa hablo. – No Miku, ella tiene razón. Vamos de vuelta, y no creo que podamos jugar más, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. – Al decir esto la pelirosa la jaló para irse de vuelta al campamento. Pero la jefa del batallón como solían llamarla la detuvo.

– Miku, ve a tu tienda. – Ella hizo gesto de protesta, pero su hermana la interrumpió. – Nada de peros. Te devuelves ya. Y tú Luka, te quedara un rato aquí conmigo. – La pelirosa asintió viendo alejarse a una chica que normalmente se veía energética, con el ánimo decaído. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos continuo con la conversación. – No entiendo porque aún juegas con ella.

– Digamos que es la única forma que he encontrado de mantener sus ánimos, además, así se distrae. Ya ha tenido suficiente sufrimiento. – Se detuvo preguntándose internamente si continuar. – Al igual que tú.

Chikane no dijo nada, solo apretó su puño con mucha fuerza. – No es fácil convertirse en el jefe de todo un grupo de personas que solo buscan sobrevivir en este duro mundo de la noche a la mañana.

Su amiga la observó comprensivamente. – Lo entiendo.

– No, no lo haces. – Dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

La pelirosa alzó su vista. – ¿Crees que no sé qué es estar sola en el mundo? – La peliazul se retractó en seguida de sus palabras, pero Luka continuo. – Si perdiste a tus padres y de forma trágica, pero al menos los recuerdas a ellos, recuerdas toda tu vida, por muy dura que esta sea.

– Luka, yo… – Sus palabras murieron allí. Ella sabía muy bien que Luka no recordaba más de la mitad de su vida, ella tenía aquellos recuerdos sellados en su mente, nunca olvidaría como hace unos tres años aproximadamente, en una de sus travesías buscando un nuevo lugar para establecerse llegaron a un pueblo en llamas, al parecer acababa de ser saqueado. Todo era consumido por el fuego, su padrastro Mikuo Hatsune el líder del grupo que en ese entonces aún estaba con vida se adentró en la llameante ciudad en busca de sobrevivientes, encontrando únicamente a una chica pelirosa que aparte de estar desmayada no presentaba mayores heridas.

A aquella pelirosa la dejó bajo los cuidados de su hermana menor que en eso rondaba los dieciséis años. Mikuo junto a varios del pelotón, entre ellos Chikane, fueron en busca de los culpables. Pero al parecer ya se encontraban muy lejos de allí. Miku cuidó muy bien de aquella chica. Cuando el fuego fue extinto y la joven había despertado no lograron mayor información, ya que, al parecer el trágico suceso había robado sus recuerdos. Lo único que logró recordar fue su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido. Ellos intuyeron que quienes no fueron asesinados, fueron apresados.

– No digas nada. Ya no importa. – Luka ya se disponía a regresar, pero Chikane se lo impidió nuevamente.

– Luka. Vamos al risco, quiero asegurar el perímetro. – Esta solo asintió y la siguió.

Miku ya había llegado a la entrada de su tienda, esta era muy normal, como eran todas las de aquel campamento, costaba de una pequeña habitación de unos cuatros metros cuadrados por otros tres metros de alto, cubiertos por una gruesa tela beige que se veía un poco sucia debido al tiempo que llevaba usándola, sostenido por varios troncos. Estaba por entrar cuando una voz gruesa la saco de sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban encaminados hacia su hermana, pensando que ella solo era una exagerada.

– ¡Miku! Llevo toda la mañana buscándote.

– Hola Kaito. – Dijo con su ya característica sonrisa a su amigo. – ¿Para qué me buscabas?

– ah esto, es que quería mostrarte algo.

– Oh bueno y ¿qué es ese algo?

– Oh pues tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas?

– ¡Claro! – Miku caminó tras de él. Pero al notar que se dirigían hacia el lado detrás de la colina hacia el desierto dudo un poco. – Eh Kaito… no creo que a Chikane le guste que yo vaya por esos lados. – Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Él solo volteo con una sonrisa, un tanto arrogante. – Sabes Miku, la que debería mandar eres tú, el líder era un Hatsune, no un Himemiya, ¡no entiendo por qué no exiges tu cargo!

– ¿Qué? Eso es lo más ilógico que he escuchado, si bien mi madre tuvo a Chikane con otro hombre, pero mi padre la quiso como si fuese su propia hija, además, ella es la mejor líder que podríamos tener, esto no es una monarquía. – Dijo muy segura. Kaito solo hizo una mueca y se le acercó peligrosamente.

– Eso ya lo veremos. – Fue lo único que dijo.

No era fácil llegar hasta arriba, pero una vez tomabas practica resultaba menos complejo, ellos llevaban en ese sitio un poco más de un año y medio, era lo que más habían estado en un lugar, entre la escases de recursos y el peligro de ser atacados por otro bando, ellos siempre estaban cambiando de sitio, pero este se había llegado a convertir en un refrescante oasis, al estar escondido, tener buena vista y ofrecer todo tipo de alimento.

Una vez arriba pudieron observar el hermoso paisaje, de un lado se podía ver un gran e imponente desierto, del otro un bello bosque y del otro una impresionante montaña, de dónde provenía el agua de la montaña. – Wow, siempre que subo me vuelvo a sorprender. – Dijo maravillada la pelirosa.

– Sí tienes razón. – Dijo la peliazul, después de unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de un momento de clama y de la suave brisa, volvió a hablar. – Luka… lo siento.

– No te preocupes. Yo también me pase. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Gracias. – Al verla con el ceño fruncido mostrando su clara confusión. Le aclaró. – Por cuidar de Miku. Sabes que es lo único que me queda.

– Sabes que lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo.

– Eso no lo dudo. – Chikane rio ante el comentario – ¿Por qué no te le declaras de una buena vez?

La pelirosa se sonrojo inmediatamente – ¿Eh?

Chikane se rio en silencio, no era muy común ver a su amiga así de nerviosa. – ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta?, desde que la viste la primera vez te dejó sin aliento. Aún recuerdo cuando despertaste. No podías dejar de observarla.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que me corresponde? – Dijo Luka cabizbaja para luego soltar un suspiro. – ¿Hay algo peor que enamorarte de tu mejor amiga? – Preguntó.

– Sí. – respondió Chikane que veía a la lejanía – Enamorarte de tu peor enemiga.

Luka abrió muchos los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amiga la dirigía, encontrándose con un montículo de personas acercándose, pasó a ver a su amiga y de nuevo a uno de los tantos enemigos que se acercaban, al reconocerlos comprendió inmediatamente. – Oh.

**Y ahora una distopía, si ya sé estoy loca jajaja! Espero les guste! ^^**


	2. Capitulo dos - El secuestro

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ no esperé recibir reviews jajajaja! En fin, como le prometí a cierta chiquilla por ahí aquí el siguiente cap.**

**Oh por cierto, ultimamente estoy olvidando el disclaimer... Bueno ni Kannazuki no Miko, ni Vocaloid me pertenecen, de ser así tendría a mi propia Chikane y Luka *-* Solo tomé prestado algunos personajes para esta historia.**

**Capítulo dos – El secuestro**

Estaba cansada de esa vida, pasar de un lugar a otro, ya sea por seguridad o por insumos, esto ya le resultaba agotador. ¿Algún día esta eterna guerra entre bandas acabaría? ¿Podría quedarse en un sitio de forma permanente alguna vez? Suspiró con pesadez, quizás ese día llegaría, pero no creía posible que ella lo viera.

Y es que para ella era triste pensar que en el mundo quedaban muy pocas personas y en lugar de trabajar unidas para reconstruir la civilización que habían sido una vez, se dedicaban a matarse entre ellos, aunque ella no entendía muy bien por qué lo hacían, solo recordaba que su padre le hablaba de una gran guerra que se dio hace ya muchos años.

El desierto le parecía demasiado caliente y seco, sabía que adentrarse en el bosque era sumamente peligroso, existían muchas criaturas que no dudaría en devorarse a su escuadrón completo. Pero las provisiones ya no eran suficientes y estar al aire libre y sin algo que los oculte los dejaba indefensos ante un ataque sorpresa de otra banda.

Todo su escuadrón se movilizaba a caballo y algunos llevaban carretas donde guardaban las tiendas de campañas o las provisiones. A medida que se acercaban al gran risco sus ánimos mejoraban un poco, solo esperaba no encontrarse con otra banda, eso sería muy problemático, sobre todo porque no tenían suficientes fuerzas para luchar, y el no hacerlo era sinónimo de rendirse.

– Himeko, ¿Cuánto crees que falte? – Preguntó su fiel amiga Saotome Makoto. Una chica alta y esbelta, de cabello corto y castaño y vivaces ojos aguamarina.

– A este paso medio día, pero si avanzamos rápidamente unos cuantos minutos. – Respondió la nombrada. Himeko Kurusugawa, era la líder de aquella banda. Ella era una chica joven de unos 26 años, rubia y de ojos violeta.

– ¿Y porque no corremos entonces?

– Mako todos estamos cansados, no quiero desgastarlos a menos que sea necesario.

Cada vez se acercaban más, pero de pronto notó algo a lo lejos. Era una chica que estaba rodeada de muchos hombres en caballos, los reconoció inmediatamente, eran la banda liderada por Oogami, sin embargo, a la chica no la identificó en ese momento.

– Al ataque. – Grito, e inmediatamente todos apresuraron su paso y sacaron sus armas y espadas, ella no iba a permitir que ultrajaran a aquella desconocida chica.

Al parecer esos hombres no la habían notado, todos reían y le decían cosas obscenas a la joven que era sostenida por un chico, mientras esta gritaba asustada. Al cabo de unos segundos cayó desmayada.

Ella junto a su escuadrón llegaron y comenzaron el ataque, al ser notados los demás hombres sacaron sus armas, comenzando así la lucha.

Ella tenía su espada al aire mirando fijamente a uno de los hombres del bando contrario, empezando una lucha de espadas, daba estocadas ligeras, mientras caminaba, haciendo que el chico quedara contra la dura roca del gran risco. La ida y venida de estocadas continuaba, pero ella llevaba las de ganar, en un instante decidió finalizar la lucha y con una sola mano bandeo su espada desgarrando el cuello de aquel hombre.

Se dio vuelta encontrando con un hombre que se dirigía a ella, noto como este levantaba su mano poco a poco para dejar al descubierto una pistola, ella se agachó rápidamente esquivando el tiro, saco de su bota una arma pequeña y sin dudarlo disparó, dando entre las cejas de este que cayó inmediatamente.

Ahora aquella rubia se abalanzó sobre él incognito chico que sostenía a unc chica de cabellos azul marino y parecía querer llevársela, ya que aprovechando el desmayo de ella la empezó a atarla de manos y piernas. Comenzando así la lucha contra este diestro muchacho que no recordaba haberlo visto en la milicia de Souma.

Luki, un chico de cabello corto color rosa y ojos azules de unos veintiocho años la acompañaba en el ataque, siendo su sombra en todo momento, en un instante evitó que un hombre alto y de cabello morado atacara a Himeko por la espalda mientras ella luchaba contra el enigmático chico que no reconocían.

La lucha se extendió por un corto periodo de tiempo, ya que una tormenta de arena amenazaba con llegar hasta ellos, al notar esto, Himeko se apresuró a lanzar un ataque definitivo al joven, este lo esquivó, pero tropezó contra la dura roca del gran risco a su espalda, quedando inconsciente, en ese momento aprovechó. – Luki. – Gritó en medio de la lucha y la fuerte brisa que ya se podía sentir. – Levanta a la chica. – Le dijo cuando él estuvo cerca. Él la obedeció sin chistar, corrió hasta la chica, la cargó y la montó en su caballo para luego subirse él. Una vez segura la joven, Himeko gritó – Retirada. – Lo más fuerte que pudo, yendo hacia su caballo. Para dirigirse con toda su banda hacia el espeso bosque para cubrirse de la tormenta.

Notaron como los hombres de Oogami se retiraban también y se dirigían hacia el otro lado, no vio a Souma, pero tampoco le extraño, ese no era más cobarde porque no podía. Una vez lejos del lugar de la lucha y un poco adentro del bosque, lejos de la tormenta de arena se detuvieron.

Ella desmontó del caballo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pelirosa. Él con ayuda de Len, otro chico de la banda rubio y de ojos azules de unos dieciocho años, bajaron a la inconsciente chica, acostándola en una cama provisional hecha entre Mako y Rin, la hermana de Len.

Himeko al llegar donde la chica, se congeló inmediatamente. Todos estaban expectantes debido a que las facciones que su jefe mostraba no eran propias de ella. – Esta chica. – Dijo en un hilo de voz. – Es… es la hermana de Himemiya.

Todos enmudecieron, y pasaron a observar a la chica atentamente. Y es que el que Himeko nombrara a la peliazul ya era mucho. Aunque habían pasado muchos años de aquellos acontecimientos, ella aún seguía muy herida por estos.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – Se aventuró a preguntar Luki.

– Rin cura sus heridas y cuida de ella, en cuanto pase la tormenta la regresaremos a su hermana. – Esto último lo dijo con un poco de rencor, el solo pensar que tendría que tenerla en frete nuevamente la enfermaba. – Mientras armemos aquí nuestro campamento.

Todos obedecieron, y es que ella era una líder nata, por nada todos le obedecían, pero de solo recordar cómo había obtenido tal título, se estremecía. Al cabo de unas horas ya todas las tiendas estaban levantadas, entre todos habían trabajado en equipo, ya que a diferencia de otras bandas como la de Oogami por ejemplo, en esta no existían rangos, y Himeko más que ser la líder era como una madre para todos, a pesar de que no pasaba de los veinticinco años.

Pasarían algunas horas y ya se acercaba la noche. Estaban descansando cuando escucharon los gritos de Rin, solicitando ayuda. Todos corrieron inmediatamente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba, topándose con la chica de cabellos aguamarinas golpeando a una indefensa Rin y tratando de escapar.

– Hey calma. – Dijo Himeko, con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus manos extendidas en muestra de que no iba a atacar. – Calma pequeña.

Ella la observó con furia, la verdad no la reconocía, no lograba reconocer a ninguno de los presentes, solo lograba recordar efímeramente a unas personas rodeándola. – ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Gritó entre furiosa y desesperada.

– Nada pequeña. Cálmate. – Decía Luki, igual de preocupado que Himeko.

– No soy pequeña. – Odiaba que se refirieran a ella de esa forma. Tanto por su estatura, como porque la hacían sentir menos. – ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez de forma más exasperada y que denotaba miedo.

– Ho-hola, nosotros te rescatamos de los hombres de Oogami, no sé si sabes quienes son. – La chica de ojos aguamarinas solo asintió. – Bien, me presento yo soy Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko. – Tras una pausa continuo. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Puede que ella la reconociera debido a que recordaba un poco los hechos, pero no recordaba su nombre.

Sí hubiese sido posible los ojos de la chica se habrían salido de su orbes debido al asombro, estaba frente a la que quizás era la mayor enemiga de su hermana. Pero le aseguraba que no estaba en peligro. Como pudo le contestó. – Mi-Miku

– Bien Miku, ahora mismo estamos en medio del bosque, tratando de escapar de una tormenta de arena que llegó de repente cuando tratábamos de rescatarte de esos hombres, pero en cuanto pase, te regresaremos con tu hermana, así que no te preocupes, ¿sí?

Ella no creía en las palabras de aquella chica rubia. Como pudo alzó la voz para gritar muy fuerte. – ¿Creen que Chikane hará algún tipo de trato con ustedes? – Al parecer iba ser difícil convencer a esa chica de que no corría peligro con ellos, parecía que ella aún pensaba que había sido secuestrada. Himeko al escuchar aquel nombre solo pudo hacer una mueca. – ¡Luka los matará a todos antes de que se den cuenta!

¿Luka? ¿Había dicho Luka?, Himeko y Luki inmediatamente se miraron fijamente, no podía ser posible, ellos mismos habían visto el cuerpo de la hermana del pelirosa mientras se alejaban de su antigua aldea.

Himeko no olvidaría como hace unos diez años todo había cambiado y no tuvo de otra que vagar con su familia y con algunos hombres que los seguían fielmente a su padre, entre ellos los Saotome por el mundo en busca de un lugar seguro donde estacionarse, luego de un tiempo habían llegado a una pequeña ciudad dirigida por aquel entonces los Megurine. Habían sido alegremente acogidos. Ella sentía que habían encontrado su hogar, además de dos nuevos amigos, los hermanos Megurine, Luki y Luka. Luego se les unieron los Kagamine, unos enérgicos hermanos gemelos.

Su vida allí había sido muy tranquila y feliz, hasta que fueron atacados sorpresivamente por una banda, incendiaron todo el pueblo, ella había corrido al hogar de sus amigos, pero este se caía a pedazos, Luki como pudo la saco a ella de aquel sitio, mientras que la rubia gritaba desconsolada el nombre de su amiga, ella solo observó desde lejos como todo el pueblo se incendiaba, Luki le había asegurado que ya no había nada que hacer.

Los únicos sobrevivientes habían sido ellos, su padres había muerto luchando, convirtiéndose así en vagabundos por la tierra nuevamente, todos se encontraban desolados, pero aquella rubia era muy testaruda, decidió que no se rendirían tan fácilmente, encontrarían a aquella banda y cobrarían venganza.

Con el tiempo encontraron a más personas en el camino, víctimas de los mismos bandidos, entre otros se toparon con Lily una rubia un tanto extraña, Gumi una chica de cabellos y ojos verdes. Ellos temían volver a instalarse en algún sitio, tiempo después lograron saber que quienes habían atacado a la aldea también habían acabado con lo poco que quedaba de la ciudad dirigida por los Himemiya.

– Luka… Has… Has dicho Luka? – Preguntó un tanto sorprendido Luki. No podía ser coincidencia, no todo el mundo podía llamarse así, ¿verdad? Y es que no quedaba mucha gente en este mundo.

**almendra . otoriramos: Gracias por tu review ^^ es bueno saber que te gustan mi locuras jeje**

**jako . s . mendoza: Gracias ^^ tú como siempre dejándome lindos reviews XD  
**

**SaraSamm: Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a dejar así... por cierto solo por maldad te voy a enviar todo el fic a tu correo jajajajaja!**

**Ah y como les dije Colombia le ganó a Japón ^^ así que yo seguiré de fiesta jajajaja!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Capitulo tres - La tormenta de arena

**Hola! Vengo a traerles el tercer cap XD y a seguir celebrando... Colombia le ganó a Uruguay y ahora vamos por Brasil **

**Capítulo tres – La tormenta de arena**

A lo lejos veían como una banda se acercaba lentamente, Luka observaba muy asombrada a su amiga. – No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿Verdad?

Ella seguía con su mirada al horizonte. – ¿Por qué no habría de estar hablando seriamente?

– ¿Kurusugawa? ¿Es en serio? ¿No puede ser de otro u otra?

– ¿Qué tienes contra Himeko? Si no la conoces.

– Es de un bando contrario eso es suficiente. Además, ¿desde cuándo la tratas por su nombre? – La verdad Luka no toleraba a las demás bandas, para ella era necesario odiarlas a todas, ya que una de ellas fue la que la dejó sin hogar y sin recuerdos.

– Digamos que es una larga historia. – Chikane la queda viendo, de la nada escuchan un fuerte disparo y vieron que la banda de Himeko estaba luchando abajo. Luka y Chikane se miraron momentáneamente y bajaron lo más rápido posible del risco. Al llegar abajo se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el campamento.

Otoha una chica de unos veintiocho años de edad, cabellos y ojos amarillos se acercó Chikane y a Luka en cuanto las vio. – Miku… Se… Se la han llevado.

– ¿Qué? – Es lo único que logró decir una asombrada Chikane.

– Atacaron tan rápidamente. – Dijo Miyako, una mujer ya adulta de tez morena, ojos amarillos y cabello morado. – Cuando llegamos al lugar solo encontramos a Kaito inconsciente y no había rastros de Miku.

Luka no podía del asombro. – ¿Có-cómo sabes que se la llevaron? – Preguntó Luka, con la voz temblorosa y con un gran dolor en su pecho.

Otoha respondió – Hace unos minutos los vimos a los dos dirigirse a aquel lugar. Luego nos pareció escuchar gritos y el sonido de un disparo. Cuando llegamos una tormenta de arena amenazaba con llegar, los vimos alejarse, pero debido al fuerte viento los perdimos de vista rápidamente.

– ¿Pero qué hacían del otro lado del risco para empezar? – Decía una enojada Chikane. – ¿Dónde está Kaito? – Preguntó con desespero.

Corona otra chica de la banda respondió. – Lo llevamos a su tienda, Nekoko está atendiendo sus heridas. – Una vez le aclararon el paradero del peliazul Chikane se apresuró a buscarlo, mientras Luka la seguía, se notaba entre nerviosa y muy enojada.

Las dos chicas entraron en la tienda y no dando tiempo a cordialidades Chikane preguntó con desespero – ¿Que pasó?

– Se… se llevaron… se llevaron a Miku – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir entre jadeos el peliazul, se encontraba muy herido.

– ¿Cómo lo permitiste? – Dijo fuera de sí Luka

– Eran muchos

– ¡Aun así!

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Ya hablaban a los gritos.

– ¡Defenderla con tu vida!

– ¿Cómo tú lo hubieses hecho?

– ¡Sí!

– Tú no eres nadie solo, solo una inútil que se cruzó en nuestro camino. – Dijo muy venenosamente Kaito, y es que para nadie era un secreto que ellos dos se odiaban profundamente y peleaban constantemente por la atención de Miku.

Cuando Luka ya iba a replicar, Chikane intervino. – Ustedes dos ya basta. – Dijo casi a gritos Chikane. – Peleando no solucionamos nada. Tenemos que ir tras los Kurusugawa a rescatar a Miku – Habló ya más calmada.

– ¿Tras los Kurusu...? – Dijo Kaito deteniéndose.

– Sí, sin duda fueron ellos. Los vimos acercarse desde el risco. – Comentó Chikane.

– Pero con esta tormenta será imposible. – Replicó Kaito.

– No importa tenemos que ir – Luka ya se disponía a salir de la tienda pero Chikane la detuvo.

– Calma Luka, no hay que tomar medidas apresuradas Kaito tiene razón, lo que no entiendo es que hacia Miku en ese sitio.

– Eso debería responderlo este intento de hombre. – Luka observaba a Kaito con más odio del normal, este solo tragó saliva. Ahora tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

En otro lado una tormenta se había desatado y no era de arena precisamente. Un chico pelirosa sostenía de los hombros fuertemente a una chica de cabellos aguamarinas. – ¿Cómo es? Dime ¿Cómo es esa chica?

Miku no comprendía que sucedía, aun así respondió a su pregunta. – Es… es alta, blanca, cabellos rosas, ojos azules. – Miku lo quedó viendo durante un momento en silencio. – No sé porque, pero tú me eres familiar a ella.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Luki soltó a la chica y dirigió su mirada asombrada hacia Himeko que observaba a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos. – No puede ser. – Dijo en un hilo de voz la rubia. Los gemelos rubios cayeron al suelo, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

– ¿Qué… Qué pasa? – Preguntó la pequeña un poco más asustada. – ¿Qué pasa con Luka?

Como pudo Himeko le respondió. – Hace muchos años nosotros vivíamos en una pequeña aldea que fue saqueada, creímos que una de nuestras más queridas amigas, la hermana de Luki. – Dijo señalando al asombrado chico que se encontraba de rodillas y en shock en el suelo. – murió, junto con nuestros padres. Escapamos como pudimos. Ella se llamaba Luka y es tal cual la describes.

– ¿¡Qué!?

– ¿Cómo conociste a esa Luka? – Preguntó Luki, aún asombrado por lo que escuchaba.

– Bueno, llegamos a una aldea que estaba en medio de un gran fuego. Mi padre se aventuró a entrar encontrando a esa chica.

– Entonces… Entonces… ¿está viva? – Dijo con gran emoción Len.

– No lo puedo creer. – Dijo Rin entre lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó con un dejo de nostalgia Luki.

– Bien, supongo, aunque ahora debe estar muy enojada.

– Pero no entiendo porque no nos buscó – Dijo Len

– Pues, ella solo recordó su nombre. – Esta noticia no cayó muy bien entre los presentes. Pero también explicaba muchas cosas.

– Bueno chica, lo creas o no, nosotros no te pensamos hacer daño. – Comentó Himeko. – Solo te salvamos de los hombres de Oogami, que por alguna razón querían llevarte con ellos.

– ¿Eh?

– El problema es que ahora mismo no podemos llevarte donde… – A Himeko se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en el nombre de la peliazul. – tú hermana y Luka porque estamos en medio de una tormenta de arena, además, de que estamos algo lejos. Puede que estuvieras inconsciente pero recorrimos un largo camino por más de un día.

– Un día de camino a caballo. – Dijo en un hilo de voz Miku, de verdad que estaba lejos de su hogar provisional.

– Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya te preparamos una tienda, y pues ya la cena estará lista, veras como te gusta lo que preparó Lily.

Miku solo asintió, se sentía extraña en medio de esta gente, creyó que la Kurusugawa sería una terrible mujer, pero en cambio se encontró con una inocente mirada violeta, y que ella era muy dulce y amable.

Según le dijeron más tarde habría que esperar al menos una semana para regresar a su hogar momentáneo, ya que, no podían ir por el desierto por la tormenta la cual tardaría en acabar y caminar por el espeso bosque era peligroso y difícil, por lo que pasaría ese tiempo.

Ella no confiaba en ellos, podía ser una emboscada para saber dónde estaban instalados, pero Himeko le aseguró que eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Que ella enviaría a un mensajero para citar a los hombres de Himemiya a una reunión en un lugar neutral.

Ya entrada en la noche ella salió de su tienda temporal, la verdad era muy cómoda y tenía justo lo necesario. No creyó que un secuestro sería de este modo. Al salir se topó con otras personas que estaban alrededor de un cálido fuego.

– Ven siéntate aquí. – Le indicó Himeko amablemente, dándole espacio para que ella quedara entre el pelirosa que se parecía a Luka y ella. Ella se acercó y se sentó con un poco de desconfianza.

– Deja de pensar que te haremos algo pequeña. – Dijo Luki con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No soy pequeña. – Dijo un poco enojada. Todos rieron un poco, incluso ella.

– Me presento, soy Luki, Megurine Luki, hermano mayor de Luka.

– Mucho gusto.

– Bien, ya me conoces soy Himeko. – Interrumpió la rubia. – Aunque no creo que hayas escuchado cosas buenas de mí. – Dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en sus ojos. – La última vez que te vi estabas muy pequeña.

– ¿Eh? – Eso le sorprendió a Miku, que ella recuerde nunca había estado frente a esa rubia.

– Es una larga historia. – Fue lo único que dijo al ver la confusión en el rostro de Miku. – Veras, esos chicos que parecen iguales son Len y Rin Kagamine, son hermanos gemelos, creo que te caerán muy bien. Ella es Lily. – Dijo señalando a la chica que servía un plato y se lo entregaba. – Ella es Gumi, Miki, IA, Cul, Oliver ese altote de allí es Yukihito y esa enérgica chica es Makoto.

– Puedes llamarme Mako. – Dijo la aludida.

– Pero todos son jóvenes. – Dijo asombrada y notó que todos se entristecieron por un momento.

– Bueno es que la mayoría perdimos a nuestros padres en ese incidente. Y a otros los hemos ido recogiendo en el camino. – Dijo con calma Luki.

– Ya veo. – Dijo Miku.

– Y como están tus padres. – Preguntó Himeko. Pero al ver el rostro triste de Miku se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

– Murieron, hace un año y medio. En un ataque sorpresa de Oogami y su banda.

– Lamento escuchar eso, el señor Hatsune era muy amable y carismático.

– ¿Tú lo conociste?

– Sí, a él a tu madre, a tu hermana y a su padre. Pero olvida eso, supongo que tu hermana es la líder ahora.

– Sí.

Por un instante a Mako le pareció ver un gran brillo en los ojos de Himeko, "¿Será que le alegra volver a ver a Chikane?" se preguntaba ella.

Todos continuaron comiendo, hablaban alegremente y contaban algunos chistes, trataban de hacer sentir a Miku como una más. – Bueno vamos a descansar. – Dijo luego de un rato Himeko.

Regresando unas horas en el reloj y recorriendo unos cuantos kilómetros de allí. Una pelirosa que se notaba severamente enojada y peleaba a gritos con un chico peliazul.

– ¿Qué hacían allí? – Preguntó por tercera vez.

– Ya te he dicho que no te interesa que hacemos Miku y yo. – Dijo un poco alterado debido a su furia y a los golpes que había recibido. Pero no respondía principalmente porque quería que Luka se muriera de celos al pensar que si él no hablaba era porque estaban haciendo otras cosas.

– Basta. Luka acompáñame al risco. Nekoko termina de curar las heridas de Kaito. – Chikane sacó casi a rastras a Luka de aquella tienda. Una vez algo lejos del campamento le preguntó. – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Chikane? No ves que por culpa de ese idiota Miku ahora debe estar. – Sus palabras murieron allí, no podía continuar.

– Ya tranquila Luka, estoy tan preocupada como tú, pero culpando a Kaito no solucionamos el problema. – La peliazul caminó unos cuantos metros y Luka la acompaño, se detuvo frente a sus compañeras de campamento. – Otoha, Miyako, acompáñenos. – Las chicas obedecieron. Llegaron al lugar de los hechos, debido al fuerte viento no pudieron recolectar mayor información. Al regresar al otro lado del risco se dispusieron a hablar.

– Bien. – Comenzó Chikane. – Ustedes cuando encontraron a Kaito ¿Vieron hacia qué dirección se dirigían?

– Bueno verás Chikane. – Comenzó Otoha. – Sí vimos a un grupo de personas. Pero unos iban hacia un lado y los otros corrían hacia el lado contrario.

– Rayos. – Dijo Chikane.

– Pero. – Comenzó Miyako. – ellos alcanzaron a recoger los cuerpos de sus hombres, y podría jurar que eran de los hombres de Oogami.

– ¿Qué? – Dijeron Luka y Chikane.

– ¿Será posible que estuvieran trabajando juntos? – Preguntó Chikane.

– No creo. – Comentaba la rubia. – Al llegar vimos vestigios de una lucha. Me parece que estaban peleando y Miku quedó en el medio, quizás aprovecharon la confusión y se la llevaron.

– Tendremos que esperar. – Comento muy seriamente Chikane. Luka iba a intervenir pero no la dejó. – Si se la llevaron es porque quieren algo a cambio. Hay que esperar a que pase la tormenta muy seguramente enviaran a un mensajero para acordar una reunión.

– No estoy de acuerdo Chikane.

– Y qué piensas hacer Luka, ¿Salir corriendo en medio de una tormenta, sin rastro alguno a buscar a Miku? seguramente está siendo custodiada por muchas personas. No permitiré que también te rapten a ti. Así que te quedaras aquí y me ayudaras a vigilar el perímetro. Entendiste.

– Sí. – Dijo entre dientes. Luego de esto cada una se dirigió a su tienda. Luka estaba más que enojada. Se habían metido con lo que ella más quería en el mundo, esto no se quedaría así, acabaría con Kurusugawa Himeko, así sería lo último que hiciera.

**almendra: el reencuentro ya lo verás XD así como la respuesta a tu pregunta jeje**

**jako: Espero te haya gustado este cap ^^**

**Alexandra: Aquí la conti, espero te siga gustando el fic XD**

**Poker: jajaja me encantó tu despedida... bueno ya puedes leer el tercer cap ^^ espero te guste.**

**Gracias a los que solo leen XD espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos!**


	4. Capitulo cuatro - El camino

***Sigue llorando en un rincón apartado y oscuro* Aún no lo supero... nos sacaron del mundial.**

**Capítulo cuatro – El camino**

Pasado unos dos días en los cuales Miku cada vez se integraba más al grupo, decidieron desmontar el campamento y andar lentamente entre el bosque, para estar más cerca del risco, Miku estaba ayudando a montar su tienda, no quería ser una carga para aquellos chicos, se había dado cuenta que todos eran muy amables y que en realidad no pretendían atacar o algo así, al contrario evitaban las confrontaciones, solo querían vivir tranquilamente en algún lugar

Llegada la noche se reunieron alrededor de un cálido fuego como siempre, todos comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas, Luki siempre le preguntaba muchas cosas sobre Luka y ella muy alegremente le respondía todos sus interrogantes, e incluso le contaba más cosas sobre ella, para Miku solo bastaba que nombraran a la pelirosa para que sus ojos brillaran y comenzara a hablar de ella.

Todo el día era "Luka es muy linda", "Luka es muy amable", Luka siempre juega conmigo", "Luka es muy fuerte", Luka canta muy bien", "Luka es la mejor cuando de lucha se trata", Luki y Himeko la escuchaban atentos, Los gemelos solo se miraban cómplices y reían por lo bajo y los demás seguían en sus cosas y no le prestaban mucha atención.

Miku estaba contando la vez que Luka lucho sola y valientemente contra una fiera bestia, que tenía granes dientes por donde corría saliva sin parar, grandes garras, ojos rojos, un pelaje amarillo, iba a cuatro patas pero de vez en cuando se erguía, una especie de melena a su alrededor y una cola larga con la que lanzaba uno que otro ataque.

Lily ya divertida de escuchar que Miku solo hablaba de lo maravillosa que era Luka se dirigió a ella y sin delicadeza o diplomacia alguna le preguntó. – ¿Te gusta verdad?

– ¿Eh?... – Miku abrió muchos sus ojos y se veía nerviosa y asombrada. – Esto… no… ¡no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

– No hay problema, como vez Lily y yo somos pareja. – Dijo Gumi.

– ¿Eh? – Eso le sorprendió aún más, a decir verdad ella era un poco distraída y no había notado eso.

– Sí aquí no le vemos el problema a eso. – El que habló en esa ocasión fue Len. – Aunque si te rechaza aquí encontraras unos brazos dispuestos a consolarte…. Auh Rin! – Gritó de dolor al sentir un golpe de su hermana.

– No le hagas caso Miku-chan – Decía alegremente Rin.

Miku solo se rió nerviosamente. – Mi hermana es un encanto, ¡a que sí! – Dijo emocionado Luki. – Hasta consiguió enamorar a una linda y dulce chica.

– Oh tendré otra hermanita. – Comentó Himeko de forma adorable.

– ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que dijo Miku extrañada por el comentario.

– Ah lo que pasa es que Luka y yo jugábamos que éramos hermanas y que cuando nos casáramos tendríamos más… bueno hermanos, pero no importa, ahora tendré una nueva hermana.

– Ya veo. – Miku no sabía que más decir, pero se alegró internamente al pensar que el hermano de Luka y sus antiguos amigos no veían problema alguno que a ella le gustara.

La cena siguió su curso, al día siguiente partirían nuevamente, sin embargo, entre la fuerte tormenta que se desataba fuera del bosque y que dentro de este habitaban muchas criaturas peligrosas hacían esta tarea algo difícil.

A la mañana siguiente, en otro campamento, una pelirosa entrenaba sin descanso, desde aquel incidente no dormía ni comía bien, además se la pasaba muchas horas del día entrenando, estaba más que dispuesta a cortarle el cuello a cualquiera que le impidiera estar nuevamente junto a Miku.

– Luka. – Escuchó a su espalda la voz de Chikane, apenas estaba amaneciendo y ellas eran las únicas despiertas. – ¿No crees que ya deberías descansar?

Ella se detuvo por un instante, aún le daba la espalda a Chikane – ¿Descansar? ¡Lo dices en serio! – Dijo fuera de sí. – Ahora mismo Miku debe estar pasando por un muy mal momento, quizás está sufriendo y llorando desconsoladamente… ella no tiene descanso. Crees que estoy como para relajarme y esperar a que ella regrese como si nada.

– Luka, en serio necesitas dormir.

– No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.

– No lo estoy, pero no hay mucho que hacer entre la tormenta, lo peligroso del bosque y que no sabemos hacía donde se fueron, tenemos pocas posibilidades, no voy a arriesgar las vidas de todos.

– Puedo ir yo sola.

– No creo que sobrevivas más de una semana en el desierto, Luka, se paciente, si se llevaron a Miku fue por algo, además, conozco a Himeko, ella no le haría daño a nadie.

– ¿Hace cuánto no la vez? – Ella iba a responder, pero Luka no se lo permitió. – ¿Quién te asegura que no ha cambiado? Quizás debido a esa "larga historia" ella se convirtió en un ser sin alma y compasión… no sé cómo podemos esperar tranquilamente, n-no dejo de pensar que ella esta… sufriendo. – Su voz cada vez perdía fuerza, Luka no soportó más, el solo hecho de imaginar a Miku en esa situación le desgarraba el alma. Pensar que quizás estaba amordazada, golpeada o peor aun siendo víctima de una y mil torturas. Poco a poco fueron saliendo lágrimas de sus orbes azules, aquellas que se había negado a dejar salir. – No vez que ella era lo único que le daba algo de color a en este mundo tan gris… no tengo recuerdos, ni familia, ni nada. – Decía ya rompiendo en llanto.

– No digas eso, sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, además, ya verás que todo se solucionará. Ella regresará con nosotras. – Le decía Chikane mientras la abrazaba y también dejaba correr las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo.

Luego de caer al suelo y llorar como niña, Luka poco a poco fue tomando aire. – Solo queda esperar, ¿no? – Dijo ya más calmada.

– Sí. – Fue lo único que dijo Chikane, se levantó en silencio, ayudó a levantar a Luka y la acompañó hasta su tienda, de verdad que su amiga necesitaba un poco de descanso.

La tarde transcurría tranquila, demasiado tranquila pensaba Himeko, llevaban unas cuantas horas caminando, pero no se escuchaba nada, ni se sentía la brisa, todo era demasiado tranquilo, inquietantemente tranquilo, nadie hablaba, ella dirigió su mirada a Luki, quien comprendió el mensaje, fue observando a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda, de forma que todos dirigían sus manos hacia sus armas, para esperar el ataque. De alguna manera todos se redistribuyeron de forma que Miku quedó en el centro. Luki en un momento le pasó una de sus espadas. Ella no comprendió por qué pero la aceptó.

Luego de unos minutos de extrema calma sintieron el rugir de una bestia, y justo al frente de ellos apareció una criatura verde, a cuatro patas de apariencia babosa, ojos amarillos, una larga cabeza y cola, con grandes dientes, todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para el ataque.

Miki, Len y Rin sintieron un gran golpe y cayeron de sus caballos, la bestia al parecer tenía una gran cola. Miku miraba aterrada al animal. Luki se bajó rápidamente de su caballo, iba a atacar directamente, pero la cola de este lo lanzó muy lejos.

– Luki. – Gritó aterrada Miku. Ella era muy diestra en la batalla, pero no estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra grandes animales, eso siempre era trabajo de Luka y su hermana.

– Calma él está bien. – Le afirmó Himeko. La hizo bajarse de su caballo e ir a un lugar seguro, para luego sacar su arma y apuntar pacientemente.

– ¿Por qué no disparas? – Preguntó Miku.

– Hace años que ya no se fabrican armas y municiones, no puedo desperdiciarlas. – Le respondió con calma. – Solo las usamos en caso de ser estrictamente necesario.

– Ya veo. ¿Y por qué no vas a la batalla?

Himeko le regalo una media sonrisa. – Porque nadie tiene mejor puntería que yo. – Miku se la quedó viendo, luego de un rato agregó. – Bueno, quizás solo hay una persona que me pueda superar, pero no está aquí.

La lucha continuó, Len como pudo se levantó y trató de cortar su cola infructuosamente, mientras que Lily y Gumi atacaban con sus espadas cada una, una de sus patas. Luki seguía estando en la zona de visión del animal, para que toda su atención fuese sobre él. Miki estaba herida y una aturdida Rin trataba de atenderla.

Makoto, trataba de entrar de lleno y atacar su corazón, pero la bestia se movía insistentemente, mientras Yukihito disparaba varias flechas, hasta que una dio en el ojo izquierdo del animal. Esto logró desestabilizarlo un poco, Gumi y Lily aprovecharon y atacaron al tiempo cada pata delantera, mientras Len y Luki apoyaron a Mako que volvió atacar la bestia logrando enterrar sus espadas en la asquerosa carne.

Himeko bajó su arma y Miku quedó asombrada, todos trabajaron en equipo, sabían muy bien sus posiciones y función. En cuanto la bestia cayó todos corrieron donde Miki, quien se encontraba algo herida, pero ya estaba consciente.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó muy preocupada Himeko.

– Bien… ¿Crees que una horrible bestia podría contra mí?

– De que hablas si todos saben que hasta Len acabaría contigo. – Decía con burla Oliver.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó Len y todos rieron.

– Por qué no descansamos aquí y así esperamos a que Miki se recupere. – Comentó Luki.

– Me parece bien. – Respondió la líder del grupo

Así lo hicieron, se apartaron un poco del lugar ya que el olor fétido del cuerpo del animal era incómodo. Todos menos Miki ayudaron a levantar las tiendas, mientras Mako, Len y Luki buscaban a los caballos que habían salido corriendo ante el ataque.

Al llegar la noche nuevamente y estar todos reunidos Himeko comenzó a hablar de cómo sería la "entrega" de Miku. – Pienso que debemos enviar a alguien como mensajero. – Ser mensajero en estos tiempos era casi la única forma de mantenerse con vida cuando no se estaba en grupo. Ya que era el único cargo respetado, por así decirlo. Para identificar a uno, estos usualmente llevaban una cinta roja atada en su brazo izquierdo.

– Yo me ofrezco. – Comentó Luki. – Soy fuerte y puedo enfrentar cualquier animal o persona que se me interponga, además, quiero ver a Luka.

– Pudiste ahorrarte eso de "soy fuerte". – Comentó Lily con gracia e imitando la voz de Luki. A lo que todos rieron

– Bien, entonces, Miku te indicará cómo llegar al campamento de Himemiya, Al paso de una persona creo que llegaras en unos tres días. Los citaremos para dentro de cuatro días, teniendo en cuenta nuestro paso y el avance de la tormenta llegaremos a tiempo. El lugar será en el risco del lado del desierto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, al día siguiente Luki partiría al amanecer, y ellos continuarían su recorrido. Una vez en su tienda Himeko comenzó a recordar a Chikane. "Frente a frente al fin, Han pasado muchos años desde que no veo a Himemiya Chikane, me pregunto cómo será, ¿Cómo su arrogante padre o su dulce madre o quizás como los dos?" Himeko se sacudió la cabeza para echar lejos esos pensamientos, que importaba como era ella, le entregaría a su hermana y ya, ella seguiría con su vida.

En un campamento algo lejos se encontraba un hombre alto, de ojos cafes y cabello negro azulados, de finas pero duras facciones recibiendo su "informe".

– ¿Cómo así que la perdieron?

– Lo… lo sentimos señor. Nos atacaron sorpresivamente y no éramos muchos. – Respondió un nervioso chico de ojos y cabellos morados.

– ¿Quién? ¿No se suponía que estaría sola?

– Creemos que fue la banda que lidera la Kurusugawa.

– ¿Himeko?…. Esa niña. Tendremos que darle una lección también a ella. Quizás perderlo todo no fue suficiente para ella. – Miró a su derecha. – Tsubasa, quiero que la busques y me la traigas, mata al resto de sus amigos y en cuanto a ti Gakupo, te daré otra oportunidad, regresaras y te aseguraras esta vez de no dejar a ninguno del campamento Himemiya con vida, entendido.

– Sí señor Oogami. – Escucho venir de dos hombres, estos salieron en busca de sus comandos para cumplir con su misión.

**Ya superando el duelo… ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Almendra: Si, la juzgan mal, pero ya se aclarara todo jajaja no falta mucho para el reencuentro… Ah si esa "larga historia" ya la leerás XD Gracias por tu review.**

**Jako: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, aquí el siguiente cap.**

**Poker: jejeje si ya noté que se envió varias veces… oh bueno me siento halagada, pero no creo que sea para tanto O/ / /O Si te entendí jejej voy a tratar de hacerlos más largos jajajaj pero no aseguro nada.**

**Chikane12: Gracias por tu review XD y pues aquí la continuación.**

**Reika: Gracias por tu review ^^ aquí la conti... pues ya leeras su historia jejeje**

******Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo cinco - La entrega

**Hola! Como todos los lunes les traigo el siguiente capítulo… ****yyyyyyy a continuación lo que tanto me han pedido…. Espero no decepcionarlos XD**

**Capitulo cinco - La entrega**

Luki había llegado a un hermoso lugar rodeado de árboles al lado de una linda y suave cascada, al pie del risco se veía un campamento. – Luka. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, no podía de la emoción, esperaba que la chica que estaba viendo fuera su hermana y no una broma del destino con una chica muy parecida.

Se acercó lentamente, el no reconocía muy bien a las personas de esta banda, Himeko sí que lo haría, tenía entendido que ese campamento estaba conformado principalmente con los hombres de Himemiya que no estaban de acuerdo con su… gobierno por así decirlo.

Llegó a una roca al lado del rio, su visión de ella mejoró, estaba entrenando con una mirada concentrada. Ella pareció detenerse y percatarse de que hay alguien más en el sitio al voltear sus miradas se encontraron. Él se quedó paralizado. Sus ojos eran los mismos que los suyos, había cambiado, ya no era la niña que recordaba, ahora era toda una mujer. Pero sin duda esa era Luka.

No supo que decir, estaba tan conmocionado que no se percató de la otra presencia del lugar y no pudo evitar quedar apresado por otra persona que sostenía una daga en su cuello, una voz le susurro detrás. – ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?

Luka se acercó, no podía creer el gran parecido de ese chico con ella. Agradecía que Chikane siempre la buscara las mañanas para que dejara de entrenar, ahora lo tenía apresado. Si se parecían era lo de menos, ese chico llevaba la marca distintiva de un mensajero, lo cual indicaba que era de los que habían secuestrado a Miku.

Ellos continuaban su travesía, de vez en cuando frenaban, no querían que sus caballos se resintieran, pero los descansos no duraban mucho, no querían recibir otro ataque de alguna bestia.

– ¿Qué será lo primero que le dirás a Luka, Himeko? – Preguntaba emocionado Len.

– Que no secuestré a Miku. – Todos rieron.

– ¿Y tú Rin? – Preguntó el chico.

– ¿Qué está haciendo con los Himemiya? – Dijo con un toque de enojo y diversión a la vez Rin.

– Bueno ellos la rescataron, deberíamos agradecerle, ¿no? – Preguntó Mako.

– Sería lo ideal. – Dijo Himeko.

– ¿Y… crees que venga con nosotros? – Preguntó Lily.

Todos quedaron en silencio, incluso Miku. Nadie se había planteado que pasaría luego. Le contarían todo a Luka y le explicarían que pasó, pero, ¿ella preferiría irse con ellos o quedarse con los Himemiya?

El solo pensar que Luka se iría lleno de muchos temores a Miku, le dolía estar lejos de ella, desde que la encontraron hasta ahora siempre habían permanecido juntas, ella recordaba muy bien la primera vez que la vio, inconsciente y con varios golpes y toda su ropa y cara negras por el hollín del incendio. Se veía tan frágil, cuando despertó estaba confundida y alterada, no recordaba nada, pero ella se había prometido así misma llenar la vida de Luka de lindos recuerdos a pesar de todo, la verdad no se imaginaba una vida sin la pelirosa.

Himeko al notar su preocupación trató de calmarla. – No te preocupes, lo más probable es que se queden con ustedes. – Le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara. – Nosotros solo queremos verla y saber que está bien. – Miku solo asintió, pero su preocupación no desapareció.

– ¡Lu-Luka! – Dijo con algunas lágrimas Luki, sin importarle que alguien estaba amenazándolo con una navaja en su cuello.

– Chikane, suéltalo. – La peliazul así lo hizo y Luka agarró al que para ella era un desconocido por el cuello de su camisa. – Dinos rápido lo que venias a decir. – Al hablar lo miró fríamente.

– Eh… este tenemos tanto que hablar. – Continuó él.

– Mira basura. No me importa, solo dime que hay que hacer para que regresen a Miku. – La paciencia de Luka cada vez era menor.

– Pu-pues – La mirada de Luka era aterradora según Luki, su hermana estaba trasmitiendo tanto odio y dolor, que ahora le costaba hablar. – Verán, Hi-Himeko las cita mañana al salir el sol al lado del risco, en la parte del desierto.

Luka lo observó con más ira, lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, el cayó al suelo, Luki se sorprendió de la fuerza de su hermana. – Te lo diré una sola vez. Lárgate ahora mismo, no quiero verte, si te veo una vez más por aquí antes de mañana no dudaré en matarte, no me importa que seas un mensajero.

Al terminar de decir esto se alejó junto con Chikane. Esta última estaba desconcertada ese muchacho guardaba un parecido sorprendente con su amiga, además, sabia su nombre y quería hablar con ella. – No crees que debiste escucharlo, quizás sabía algo de tu pasado. – Comentó Chikane una vez estuvieron alejadas.

Luka se frenó en ese mismo instante. – Él ayudó a secuestrar a Miku, no me importa lo que tenga que decir, no sé cómo me contuve de no matarlo allí mismo. Y no sé cómo puedes estar como si nada.

– Ya te lo dije, que mandarían a un mensajero, aunque me es extraño que no pidieran algo a cambio.

– Ya veremos con que sale tú querida Kurusugawa mañana. No sé cómo puedes insistir en creer que es una buena persona. – Al terminar de decir esto se fue directamente a su tienda, dejando sola a Chikane.

– ¿Mañana la veré? – Se preguntó en voz baja y preocupada Chikane, y es que acababa de caer en cuenta que al día siguiente la vería nuevamente luego de diez largos años. ¿Cómo le dan una noticia así de repente? Sin la más mínima delicadeza y encima tenía poco tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

Pensó un poco en su pasado, en parte se arrepentía de sus actos de aquel entonces, pero no tenía muchas opciones, además, era solo una princesita de quince años. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que todo acabaría de la forma en que lo hizo?

– Parece que ya estamos cerca. – Comentó animada Miku. – Reconozco esta zona.

– ¿Por qué no la devolvemos hoy? – Preguntó MIki.

– No creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo Himeko. – Ellos ya debieron recibir la noticia de manos de Luki, si llegamos ahora lo tomaran como una emboscada, mejor descansemos un poco más adelante y mañana partiremos muy temprano. Según recuerdo estamos a menos de medio día a paso lento.

– Pero quizás Luki ya explicó todo. – Comentó Rin.

– No creo que Luka haya escuchado. – Dijo Miku. – Es mejor idea la de Kurusugawa, Chikane es muy precavida y Luka muy testaruda. Lo más probable es que no hayan dejado hablar al pobre Luki. – En esos pocos días Miku se había convertido casi en una más, todos resultaron ser muy diferentes de lo que ella pensaba.

– Bueno mañana será otro día. – Comentó Len, todos continuaron el paso, más adelante descansarían.

Así llegó el día siguiente, Estaba nerviosa, bueno quizás eso era poco para cómo se sentía. Iba a verla de nuevo, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, puede que se lo negara por años, pero la principal razón por la cual nunca había aceptado a ningún hombre o mujer entre los encuentros con otras bandas tenía que ver con cierta chica de ojos y cabellos azules. Pero, siempre pensó que el sentimiento no era correspondido, además, en ese entonces todo era muy problemático, y admitir que le gustaba la hija y heredera de la ciudad que los atacaba no solucionaría nada.

Himeko junto con los demás se dirigió al sitio previsto, allí se encontraron a Luki esperándolos, este les contó lo sucedido el día anterior, Himeko esperaba que cuando Miku haya sido "regresada" Chikane y Luka la escucharían.

Al cabo de unos minutos Chikane llegó, la rubia pensó que su corazón no podía latir más rápidamente, pero al parecer se equivocó, ella estaba junto con una pelirosa que se parecía demasiado a Luka, una rubia que según recordaba se llamaba Otoha, la siempre fiel Miyako, Corona y Reiko también las reconocía, junto a otras personas que no recordaba, pero resaltaban una niña gato un tanto extraña y un chico que se le hacía conocido.

Ahora estaba un bando frente a otro. Miku estaba al lado de Himeko, esperando a que ella hablara.

– Hola Chikane. – Dijo fríamente Himeko. Aunque internamente sintiera ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, que según recordaba eran cálidos y le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien.

– Hola Himeko. – Respondió la aludida en el mismo tono. – ¿Me dirás de una buena vez que quieres a cambio? – No podía creer que estaba al fin frente a Himeko, la verdad los años le habían sentado muy bien. Si no fuera por la situación la hubiese abrazado y besado allí mismo. Incluso sin importarle que Himeko no le correspondiera, hace diez años no aprovechó la oportunidad de hacerlo.

– Nada. Solo quería regresar a tú hermana sana y salva.

Al escuchar hablar a la rubia, Luka no soporta más su ira y se lanzó con su espada contra Himeko. – Luka, detente. – alcanza a escuchar las palabras de Chikane pero las ignora, la rubia sorprendida alcanza a sacar la suya y ambas chocan, pero no se separan, quedan unidas, cada una empuñando su espada con mucha fuerza contra la otra.

– ¿Lu-Luka? ¿Estas…. Estas viva!? – Comentó muy contenta Himeko.

– Perdón yo no te conozco. Solo sé que me arrebataste lo que más quiero! – Miku se sorprendió por esas palabras, dichas con tanta pasión y rencor hacía la rubia.

Luka en un movimiento se echó hacia atrás e inició un nuevo ataque, quedando nuevamente sus espadas unidas. – Qué te pasa imbécil. – Comentó ya un poco enojada Himeko.

En ese instante todos los integrantes de la banda de Himeko sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Miku al ver que le quieren hacer daño a su líder.

– Pasa que la secuestraste, ¿Le hiciste daño?

– No tonta, no he sido yo, y ustedes bajen sus armas. – Esto último lo dijo Himeko muy enojada a sus chicos. Los cuales inmediatamente le hicieron caso, no querían dañar a Miku, pero la actitud de Luka no dejaba muchas alternativas.

– ¿Quieres que te crea? – Esto lo dijo Luka ya fuera de sí.

Al ver como su ira iba en aumento y antes de que hiriera a Himeko, Miku decidió intervenir. – Luka, ella tiene razón, no fueron los chicos de Kurusugawa sino los hombres de Oogami. Ellos me rescataron. – Un silencio inundó al lugar por unos instantes, como dando tiempo a que Luka asimilara las cosas.

– ¿Ves?... Porque no mejor bajas tu espada y vas a abrazarla de una vez. – Dijo más calmada Himeko. Luka la miraba un poco desconcertada, su mirada iba de Miku a Himeko y de regreso a Miku. Pero le obedeció envainó su espada corrió la distancia que las separaba y se lanzó a los brazos de Miku que muy feliz la recibió. Se abrazaban con tanta fuerza que cada una creía que la otra le partiría sus huesos, Miku no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

Al notar que todo estaba bien Chikane y sus acompañantes se acercaron.

Himeko también guardó su espada y observaba junto a los demás el feliz encuentro, habría que esperar a que Luka terminara de calmarse para conversar con ella, mientras hablaría con su "enemiga".

Al sentir cerca la peliazul al fin pudo ver fijamente sus ojos azules nuevamente. Su corazón dio un gran vuelco, pero se contuvo.

– Chikane… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

– No comprendo que quieres hablar conmigo.

– Creo que lo sabes muy bien.

– Bueno, ya estamos hablando…

– Este no es el sitio más adecuado para nuestra conversación.

– ¿Qué pretendes?

– Sólo aclarar ciertas cosas.

– No veo para qué

– Si quieres evade la conversación que tenemos pendiente... pero que quede claro que al menos puse de mi parte para zanjar este tema.

– De acuerdo, hablemos, pero en mi tienda.

– No princesita, en la mía y sin armas.

– ¡Estás loca! – Dijo incrédula Chikane.

– Bueno, podemos buscar un sitio neutral

– Quizás.

Chikane ya estaba pensando en llevar a Himeko a algún sitio para retomar aquella vieja discusión que prefería dejar en el olvido. Pero en eso la rubia nota algo y detiene su caminar. – Un momento.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó un poco molesta Chikane.

– Ese… ese chico, era quien tenía a Miku atada. – Himeko señalaba a uno de los integrantes de la banda Himemiya.

**Jako: Jejeje bueno Miku regresó bien jeje espero te haya gustado este cap y el reencuentro entre las Mikos XD.**

**Almendra: No, no soy de Mexico, soy de más cerca de tú país, soy de Colombia :P jajaja mmmm si digamos que era un león algo mutado… el segundo, no sé, también me pregunto qué es jajaja nah es broma, pensé en un anfibio algo más grande de lo normal XD Espero te haya gustado el reencuentro, aunque aún no se ha terminado jijijiji cuando se confesaran? Quien sabe…**

**Chikane12: Que le pasará a Himeko? Solo Oogami sabe que quiere… Creo que me leíste la mente jajajaja A no te preocupes, me fascina cambiar las cosas… ya verás jajaja solo espero te guste lo que pasa por mi (loca) mentesita XD.**

**Poker: Calma, calma ya habrán besitos… (y otras cosas) yo no he dicho eso! Actualizar más rápido? Pero si público un cap por semana muy puntualita XD Me alegro que te gustara… te mando saludes, abrazos y esas cosas gheis jajajajajaja… **

**Alice: Oh wow gracias por tu review ^^ Me alegro que te guste… si tienes problemas con los Vocaloids con gusto te guío jejeje Otra seguidora? Ni que tuviera alguna jajaja Espero te haya gustado parte del reencuentro (aún sigue) XD**

**Sara, Sara que decir, primero préstame tú cuchillo tamaño familiar XD o no, mejor ese tanque de guerra con la horda de fans de KnM… no es para nada malo… solo que creo a Chikane le encantaría usarlo con un chico moreno por ahí XD… oh por cierto espero no haberte hecho enfermar mucho con la imagen de Souma que te envíe XD a qué se veía lindo? Jajajajaja… señales de humo? No te preocupes dentro de algunos caps verás un incendio :p yo? Mala contigo? Cuando(?... En fin espero no hayas perdido lo que te quedaba de dinero con la final del mundial y no seas como cierta amiga mía que solo atinó como tres partidos :P jajajajajaja**

**JM Scarlet gracias por tu follow XD**

**Saludos!**


	6. Capitulo seis - Una larga historia

**Hola! Quise traerles antes el siguiente cap XD Bueno, luego del reencuentro lo que más quieren saber es que pasó, no? Pues aquí está, espero les guste XD**

**Capítulo seis – Una larga historia**

Todos estaban asombrados, en el bando Himemiya no salían de su estado de estupefacción ¿Kaito era un traidor? Los Kurusugawa se sorprendieron también, ya que no esperaban que ese chico fuese de los Himemiya.

Luka soltó inmediatamente a Miku y se dirigió con su aura que haría temblar a cualquiera hacia el peli azul, este tragó saliva y trató de salir corriendo pero entre Otoha y Miyako se lo impidieron, Chikane aún no era capaz de moverse o decir palabra alguna, mientras pensaba una y otra vez que Kaito quería hacerle daño a su hermana. ¡Que era un traidor!

– Tú. – Dijo señalándolo con mucha rabia Luka, para luego sostenerlo por el cuello de su camisa. – ¿Tú te atreviste a hacerle daño? ¿Te atreviste a intentar secuestrarla… junto a los Oogami?

Miku corrió hacia su hermana. – Chikane, haz algo antes que lo mate. – Dijo asustada Miku. Ella no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, solo que estaba caminando hacia el risco junto con Kaito y luego que unos hombres la rodeaban. Quería que primero se aclarara todo, ella apreciaba mucho a ese peliazul.

Chikane al fin reaccionó – Luka, suéltalo, lo llevaremos a la tienda y hablaremos con calma. – Esta de mala gana obedeció no sin antes propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Otoha y Miyako seguían sosteniéndolo para que no escapara. – Ustedes muchas gracias pero creo que ya es hora de que se retiren. – Dijo Chikane refiriéndose a Himeko y su banda.

– ¿Es broma? – Dijo Luki. – Primero, tenemos que hablar con Luka. – Ante este comentario la aludida se extrañó. – Segundo, ese chico trato de hacerle daño a la pequeña Miku. No lo dejaremos así.

– Además. – Continuó Himeko. – Es muy probable que los Oogami vuelvan a atacar. ¿No crees que sea mejor una tregua? No tienes suficientes hombres para luchar.

Chikane lo pensó por un momento. Ellos no parecían querer dañarlos, además, habían rescatado a Miku, otro bando hubiese seguido derecho para evitar la confrontación, y pues nunca estaba demás algo de ayuda. – De acuerdo. – Dijo algo dudosa. Preguntándose interiormente si quizás había aceptado la tregua para estar cerca de ella nuevamente… no, no fue por eso. Trataba de convérsese mientras peleaba consigo misma.

– ¿Estás demente? – Intervino Luka. – ¿Los llevaras al campamento? ¿Y si todo es una trampa? También está la posibilidad de que querían inculpar a Kaito, ¿No?

Todos los Kurusugawa se vieron unos a los otros, Len y Rin estaban más que ofendidos y más por ser Luka la que los acusará de semejante plan tan bajo. – Veo que has cambiado mucho Luka. – Dijo muy dolida Rin. Luka seguía sin entender porque estas personas sabían su nombre. – Hime deberíamos dejarlos solos a que se defiendan.

– Calma Rin. – Comentó Luki. – Es normal que desconfíen de nosotros. Al fin y al cabo somos bandos enemigos y más sus líderes.

– Creo que deberíamos darles una oportunidad Luka. – Intervino Miyako.

– Pienso igual, además, recordemos que habían rastros de lucha y que vimos a dos bandos dirigirse a lados opuestos. – Comentó Reiko.

Chikane se lo pensó. – Porque no mejor nos explican las cosas antes.

– Bien, eso queríamos una oportunidad de hablar y ser escuchados. – Himeko comentó. Luego suspiró un poco, estaba nerviosa, solo esperaba que le creyeran. – Luka… es la hermana de Luki. – Ante esta revelación todos se sorprendieron, los compañeros de Himeko se asombraron que ella empezara por allí y fuese tan franca. – Quizás no nos recuerdes, pero tu nombre es Megurine Luka, nosotros junto con Mako. – Señalo a la chica. – Rin y Len. – Luego señaló a los gemelos. – Vivíamos en la última ciudad, la gobernada por Luke Megurine, hasta que los hombres de Oogami nos atacaron.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Fue lo único que dijo una asombrada pelirosa.

– Sí. – Continuo Luki. – Todos salimos como pudimos de aquel infernal fuego. Cuando llegamos afuera solo quedamos Mako, Himeko, Len, Rin y yo… Te creímos muerta. – Dijo entre lágrimas el pelirosa.

Chikane no podía creer lo que escuchaba. – ¿Ustedes vivieron en esa ciudad?

– Sí, luego de que tu padre nos…. – Himeko reflexionaba que palabras usar. – Atacara, los Megurine nos recibieron cálidamente. – Dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Luka seguía sorprendida, de verdad que no recordaba nada, pero, si todo era cierto al fin tenía un apellido, familia, un pasado, aunque fuese contado por otros… sus ganas de matar a Oogami aumentaron.

– Que pruebas tienen de ello. – Preguntó Chikane con calma.

– ¿A parte de que Luki es idéntico a ella? – Comento en el mismo tono Himeko. – Pues si no me falla la memoria Luka tiene un tatuaje de un tres en su hombro izquierdo.

– Miku pudo darles esa información. – Comentó desconfiada Otoha.

– No lo hice. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera un tatuaje! – Respondió esta. – Además, ellos en realidad no son malos. Me rescataron, cuidaron y ahora me trajeron de vuelta, sin siquiera pedírselos y sin pedir algo a cambio.

Luka se acercó con cautela al pelirosa. – Nuestros ojos… son iguales. – Aun no salía de su asombro. Luki entre lágrimas se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No podía creer que estaba frente su hermanita. Rin y Len se les unieron. Ella solo se puso tensa. Aun dudaba de sus palabras, pero las pruebas eran contundentes.

– Luka. Te extrañamos mucho. – Comentaron al unisonó los gemelos. Himeko solo sonreía, no era aún capaz de acercarse a ella.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, pero ella en seguida se las limpió. – Bien, dejemos el sentimentalismo y las historias para después. Ahora hay que interrogar a alguien.

Todos miraron a Kaito, Chikane empezó a caminar hacia el campamento y los demás la siguieron. Al llegar apresaron a Kaito con unas esposas algo oxidadas y viejas que tenían, lo llevaron a la tienda de Chikane que era una de las más grandes, Luka entró con Chikane, Miku insistió en asistir también y logro incluso convencer a su hermana de que Himeko y Luki hicieran parte.

Kaito estaba sentado en un silla, ya no tenía su semblante amable de siempre ahora sonreía de forma arrogante. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció al sentir el primer golpe de Luka – ¿Dime por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó.

Kaito solo escupió algo de sangre. – ¿En verdad quieren saber? – Interrogó de forma arrogante.

– No puedo creer lo que has hecho. – Decía Chikane muy sorprendida y desilusionada.

– ¿Quieren saber? Eh! ¿Quieren saber? – Ante su actitud Luka lo volvió a golpear y como si eso hubiese sido su respuesta él comenzó a hablar. – Pues bien les diré, ya estaba cansado, de escuchar todo el día a Miku hablar de lo "maravillosa" que es Luka. – La aludida observó en silencio a Miku. – Pero qué carajos le veías, cuando tenías al lado a un hombre de verdad. – Esto último lo dijo viendo a la peliacua. – Además, yo solo quería salvarla.

– ¿Salvarla de qué? – Preguntó Chikane.

El comenzó a reírse. – Del baño de sangre que se les avecina, Oogami quería matar a la última Himemiya. Y de paso acabar con todos ustedes o tenerlos de esclavos. Yo que sé.

– ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la peliazul.

– Aunque, al haber intervenido ahora también querrá la cabeza de la Kurusugawa.

– ¿Y crees que nos ganaran estúpido? – Dijo aún más enojada Luka, golpeándolo por cuarta vez.

El volvió a reír como loco a pesar del dolor. – Oogami casi los acaba la última vez, ¿o es que lo olvidaste? Además, cuenta con un gran ejerció, ni con la ayuda de esos niñatos de Kurusugawa podrán vencerlos. – Al terminar de decir esto recibió otro fuerte golpe, esta vez de la mano de Luki.

– Mejor salgamos. – Dijo Chikane.

Así lo hicieron. A Kaito lo amarraron a un árbol cercano dejándolo a la intemperie para que no escapara o diera aviso. – Esto no servirá de nada. – Gritó cuando se alejaban. – Ellos ya saben que están juntos, ayer les envíe un aviso de su reunión.

Todos lo ignoraron, una vez lejos Himeko se acercó a Chikane. – ¿Ahora si podemos hablar Chikane? – Preguntó con cautela, la verdad le costó mucho hacerlo, solo podía pensar en que ahora estaba mucho más bella de lo que lo recordaba.

– Claro, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en mi tienda?

Esas palabras distrajeron a Himeko. La verdad deseó que las hubiese dicho con otra intensión. – ¿Pe-perdón?

– Que sí podemos hablar. Pero para estar seguros cada uno llevará un acompañante. – Respondió sin darse cuenta de la causa de la confusión de Himeko.

– ¿En realidad crees que yo te haría algo?

"Lo decía para evitar hacerte algo" pensaba Chikane. – No, solo es por precaución, tu sabes ¿no?

– Ok, yo voy con Luki.

Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, "¿serán algo?" se preguntó. – Bien yo iré con Miku.

– ¿Miku?

– Sí, ¿Por qué?

– ¿No sé supone que es para evitar un supuesto ataque?

– Bien entonces también irá Luka.

– De acuerdo. Pero también llevaré a Mako para quedar iguales.

Una vez las personas en la tienda se dispusieron a hablar. – Esto será extraño. – Susurro Himeko. – Bien quería aclarar contigo todo lo que pasó hace unos años.

– No le veo la razón de ser

– ¿Será posible que de una buena vez pueden contarnos esa "larga historia" que siempre evaden? – Dijo Luka a Chikane y Himeko. Ellas se miraron por un instante, para luego asentir.

– Bien les contaré que pasó. – Dijo Himeko a todos.

**Otro flas back **

Corría a través de los pasillos de aquel gigantesco lugar, todas las paredes eran de un impecable blanco, a su izquierda podía ver una verde y apacible pradera. Aún se encontraba dentro del castillo debido al pequeño muro de no más de medio metro con adornos a su lado derecho.

Su mirada se iluminó al ver el paisaje que tanto le gustaba, junto con un hermoso atardecer. Al ir corriendo se distrajo y cayó pesadamente. Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, pero no había nadie cerca, como pudo se acomodó en el suelo y observaba sus pequeñas manos y rodillas raspadas.

– ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó decir de una dulce voz. Al levantar su vista se encontró con una tierna mirada azul.

– S-sí. – Dijo a duras penas. Aquella desconocida le ayudó a levantarse y a caminar hasta su destino, aunque no sabían que era el mismo, la pequeña ojiazul la llevaba donde su padre para que le auxiliara.

– Gra-gracias. – Dijo al cabo de unos minutos la pequeña rubia.

La otra chica solo le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. – De nada...

– Himeko. – Dijo en voz casi inaudible la chica de ojos violeta.

– Himeko… – Repitió su nombre. – Yo soy Chikane.

– Mucho gusto Chikane-chan. – Dijo entusiasta la joven rubia. Chikane se sorprendió por como la llamó, pero le restó importancia, ahora toda su atención estaba en esa linda chica.

Las dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme sala donde tres personas discutían acaloradamente.

– Himemiya comprenda de una vez. – Decía un hombre de ojos morados y cabellos negros. – Poco a poco todas las ciudades han caído de mano de Oogami, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos declaren la guerra a usted o a nosotros. Somos actualmente los pocos con los recursos, insumos y personal suficiente para enfrentarnos… si nos unimos quizás…

– No me interesa hacer ningún tipo de trato Kurusugawa… No me interesa lo que planee ese tal Oogami, tengo suficientes hombres para evitar la caída de mi ciudad. – Decía alterado otro hombre de cabellos azules y ojos rojos. – Si he venido hasta aquí es porque tengo entendido que ustedes están dando asilo al traidor de Hatsune.

– Eso no es así…

La conversación hubiese continuado de no ser porque una joven mujer rubia notó la presencia de las dos niñas. – Hime… ¿qué te pasó? – La única mujer dentro de la sala corrió a socorrer a su hija y cargarla inmediatamente.

– Lo siento Kurusugawa, pero no estoy interesado en algún tipo de trato de este tipo. Chikane ya nos vamos. – Dijo aquel hombre… la peliazul no tuvo de otra que seguir a su padre, pero en ningún instante separó su vista de aquella pequeña rubia de unos ocho años, a la cual su madre atendía con esmero.

En un instante Himeko la miró, le sonrio y despidió con su mano agitándola intensamente. Chikane hizo lo mismo, pero su sonrisa era más triste y agitaba lentamente su mano.

Una vez fuera se dirigió a su padre. – Papi… ¿ya encontraste a mamá? – Preguntó ilusionada aquella niña de ocho años también.

– No hija… – Respondió algo triste su padre. – Creo que tendremos que seguir a la siguiente ciudad en busca de ella y… – Sus palabras murieron allí. No podía decirle a su hija sin más que su madre había huido con otro hombre…

– ¿Entonces seguiremos viajando? – Preguntó muy triste aquella niña.

– Sí, me temo que sí. – Y en este momento cualquiera pensaría que él buscaba desesperado a su esposa por su hija, o para persuadirla de volver, pero no, él no lo hacía por eso. Su hasta ahora infructuosa búsqueda de su mujer era por venganza, era con el objeto de recuperar algo del orgullo perdido hace ya tres años.

Al principio fue directamente a las ciudades más alejadas de aquel país, luego a las que daban de frontera al mar y que servían de medio de escape para ir al continente. Pero nunca obtuvo respuesta o pista alguna. Finalmente pensando en el sitio más obvio buscó en las ciudades vecinas.

Durante su búsqueda había descuidado un poco su labor de gobernante de su ciudad, además de a su amada hija, Chikane, quien en un futuro sería su sucesora y poseedora de la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, algo con lo que no contó es que un tal Oogami osara a iniciar una campaña de guerra por todo lo que quedaba de aquella isla que en el pasado y antes de la gran guerra fue una república.

Según tenía entendido y se le había transmitido por oralidad de parte de sus padres, abuelos y antepasados es que en otro tiempo el mundo funcionaba diferente. Existía el concepto de país y un sin número de reglas y leyes que los regían. Además, se había logrado grandes avances en cuanto a tecnología e investigación jamás pensados.

Pero un día cualquiera labrado poco a poco por algunos hombres estallo una gran guerra que sumió al mundo entero, dejando luego de siglos de lucha e incluso ya olvidado las razones por la cual había empezado a muy pocos hombres.

Estos pocos hombres se habían convertido nuevamente en nómadas, repartidos por todo el globo… algún tiempo después y como si se volviera a empezar poco a poco se construyeron pequeñas ciudades regidas por lo general por un gobernador, quien sucedía su título a su hijo o hija mayor.

En aquella gran isla al lado del pacífico no fue muy diferente la situación. En toda su extensión existían no más de siete conglomerados de personas llamadas las grandes ciudades… toda persona ajena a ellas permanecían como nómadas por todo el país o en muy pequeñas aldeas, cada una con sus leyes y reglas.

Así fue durante generaciones… pero un día cualquiera el líder de una de las tantas agrupaciones de nómadas cansados de sobrevivir prácticamente las sobras de lo que dejaban las grandes ciudades decidió atacar.

Pero este hombre llamado Oogami Souma no lo hizo de un día para otro. No, él labro su plan muy lentamente… primero reunió la mayor cantidad posible de otras bandas que deambulaban por toda la isla. Luego de convencerlos de su ideal inició su plan de conquista en una de las ciudades más septentrionales.

Pensó que si atacaba una a una a las ciudades sería más fácil concretar su plan, sobre todo porque entre los líderes no había una comunicación muy fluida. Al cabo de unos dos años ya había logrado hacer caer dos ciudades y ya iba en la tercera. Y es que su plan no era hacerse con las ciudades y gobernarlas, no, lo que el planeaba era simplemente llevarlas a las cenizas.

Himemiya estaba convencido de que por ahora Oogami no lo atacaría, además de que en caso de que lo hiciera él podría contrarrestar su ataque fácilmente. Por lo que hacer alianzas con uno de los posibles cómplices de su antiguo consejero quien huyó con su mujer y algunas otras familias no le parecía tentador.

– papi… ¿Cuándo volverá mamá? – Preguntó Chikane, sacando de esta forma a su padre de aquellos pensamientos.

– Ya volverá hija, ya volverá. – Decía distraídamente con una mirada que denotaba un gran enojo.

– ¿Por qué se fue sin mí? ¿Acaso ya no me quería? ¿Ni a ti? – Preguntó inocentemente.

– No digas esas cosas hija… más bien vamos a casa.

– Siiii… fue divertido acompañar a papi… te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo.

Él sonrió… se sintió un poco mal haber dejado sola a su hija tanto tiempo, mientras buscaba sin resultado alguno a su ex mujer.

Pasado unos días Chikane insistía diariamente que quería volver a ver a esa niña rubia. – Papi, por favor quiero ver a Himeko otra vez... porfis, porfis, porfis. – Decía con sus manos juntadas.

Su padre suspiró por décima vez. – De acuerdo, si con eso dejas la insistencia.

– ¡Yupi! – Decía muy alegre Chikane. Puede que solo hayan intercambiado unas pocas palabras, pero ella se moría de ganas de volverla a ver.

Chikane fue llevada en carruaje hasta las puertas del castillo Kurusugawa. Allí estaba muy nerviosa y detrás de su padre Himeko. No es que no quisiera verla, de hecho moría de ganas de hacerlo. Simplemente aquella chica le hizo sentir algo extraño cuando se encontraron la primera vez.

– Hola. – Saludo muy amablemente Chikane.

– Hija ¿no vas a saludar a tu amiga? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona su padre. Él sabía muy bien como era ella.

- H-Hola. - Dijo tímidamente. Chikane sonrió aún más.

Luego de ese primer encuentro Chikane comenzó a frecuentar regularmente a los Kurusugawa, al principio cada dos o tres meses, luego cada mes y finalmente cada semana. Así pasaron los años, ellas fueron creciendo, ya contaban cada una con dieciséis años… habían descubierto muchos gustos en común y eran grandes amigas.

La verdad Himeko le tenía un gran cariño a Chikane, era algo que no sabía definir, pero era diferente al que por ejemplo le tenía a Mako su amiga de toda la vida.

Por su lado Chikane tenía más claros sus sentimientos. Pero tenía miedo a perder a su única amiga y amor secreto. Por lo que se guardaba sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero, así como incrementaba su amistad, también el avance de Oogami, a la fecha solo quedaba tres ciudades aún en pie y que nunca habían sido atacadas por esta banda que cada vez tenía mayores adeptos, las ciudades gobernadas por Himemiya, Kurusugawa y Megurine.

Himemiya cada vez estaba más seguro de que Hatsune estaba en tierras de Kurusugawa. Por lo que poco a poco fue convenciendo a su hija que ellos solo eran el enemigo. Haciendo que Chikane cada vez desconfiara más de ellos. Lo que desencadeno una serie de discusiones entre ella y Himeko.

– Te lo he dicho muchas veces Chikane. ¡Nunca he visto a ese tal Hatsune!

– No mientas... sé que está aquí... ¿por qué me engañas como todos?

– No lo hago Chikane. – Himeko ya no hallaba que hacer. Su amiga cada vez se alejaba más de ella y las pocas veces que se veían solo discutían.

– sí lo haces, por ejemplo no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ese tal Yuukito.

– ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

– ¿Lo niegas? ¿Niegas que asistieras con él a aquella fiesta en la cual no me invitaste?

Himeko no sabía de qué hablaba Chikane – ¿Qué fiesta?

– Mi padre tenía razón no debo confiar en ti. – Sin más se fue dejando a una rubia muy confundida.

– ¿Eso era un ataque de celos? - Se preguntó.

Pero el hecho que desencadenó la furia de Chikane fue que su madre la abordara de regreso a su palacio. Kasuki como siempre conducía el coche, pero una serie de personas a caballo le impidieron el paso. De otro carruaje un poco menos elaborado descendió la antigua señora Himemiya.

Ella sin previo aviso se introdujo en el compartimiento donde iba su hija. Pero no iba sola. – Hija mía que bueno que te vuelvo a ver. – dijo muy ilusionada, conteniendo sus lágrimas, al fin podía volver a ver a su hija.

Chikane no salía de su asombro. – ¿ma-madre?

– Hija por favor, ven conmigo. Oogami pronto atacara a tu padre y no quiero que mueras junto a él por su arrogancia.

Chikane estuvo tentada a aceptar, pero al ver al lado de su madre a una pequeña niña de no más de diez años que se parecía a Hatsune y a su madre la hizo retroceder.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– ¿Miku? Es tu hermana... sé que se llevaran muy bien y la vas a querer mucho.

– Lárgate... – Gritó de repente la peliazul llena de dolor y tristeza. – Vete otra vez, como ya lo hiciste... tu nunca me quisiste. – Decía ya entre lágrimas. – Kasuki continúa con la marcha.

– No espera Chikane las cosas no fueron así como piensas... espera... – Pero no logró seguir con la discusión, tuvo que bajar rápidamente del carruaje y ver como se iba su hija.

Luego de unos días y de contado lo sucedido a su padre él insistió en que visitara a Himeko y le sacara información. Estaba seguro que Hatsune estaba cerca.

– Hola hime. – Saludo como si nada la peliazul.

– ¿Chikane? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ella estaba muy extrañada de aquella visita, sobre todo por una carta que había recibido su padre esa mañana. Sin embargo esa tarde hablaron como si nada hasta que Chikane volvió a interrogar a Himeko.

– Himeko… ¿nunca has visto por aquí a una pequeña de coletas aguamarina?

– ¿Eh? No, ¿por qué?

– Nada... ¿y a un hombre alto de cabellos aqua? ¿O a una rubia de cabellos rizado o una morena de ojos y cabello morado?

– No Chikane y ya basta tu interrogatorio... dime la verdad ¿somos amigas o has estado dando información sobre nosotros a tu padre?

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

– Entonces explícame ¿por qué esta mañana hemos recibido una declaración de guerra injustificada?

– ¿Qué?

– Así cómo lo oyes, no te hagas la tonta.

– Yo no… – Chikane se mostraba confundida ante las palabras de Himeko, no sabía de qué le hablaba.

– Sí lo haces… confié en ti. – Gritó Himeko llena de rabia y desilusión.

Chikane ya no hallaba que hacer o a quien creerle, si a Himeko o a su padre. Himeko comenzó a golpearla y a gritarle que la odiaba al ver que no respondía, su amiga parecía solo ser un bloque de hielo. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra. Chikane sintió unas ganas inmensas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, pero se contuvo, empujando fuertemente a Himeko quien solo cayó al suelo. Ella salió de allí apresuradamente confundida de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Quién le diría que sería la última vez que se verían?

En días anteriores Kurusugawa ante la amenaza de Oogami, fue en busca de apoyo de los Himemiya, pero en un giro de los eventos inesperados este decidió atacar a Kurusugawa en lugar de apoyarlo, para de esta forma hacerse con el poder, pero sobre todo porque estaba convencido que allí se escondía Hatsune.

Irónicamente Hatsune nunca había tocado alguna de las ciudades en todos esos años. Él sabía que estando en una ciudad podrían ser atacados por Oogami en cualquier instante. Al enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos que envolvían a los Himemiya y Kurusugawa decidió intervenir en favor de los segundos.

La guerra se extendió unos cuantos años más, dando como resultado la caída de los Kurusugawa a manos de los Himemiya. La madre de Himeko murió en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos y su padre pasó a liderar una pequeña banda que deambularía por cualquier sitio con los pocos sobrevivientes que aún creían en él, ya que la mayoría de su ejército se unió al bando de Oogami al verse superados ante los Himemiya.

Con el apoyo de la mayoría del acabado ejército Kurusugawa y los seguidores que fue sumando cada que lograba vencer a los pequeños pelotones de todas las ciudades, algunos años después Oogami logró lo inimaginable, la caída del arrogante Himemiya.

Por otro lado Hatsune luego de su corta ayuda a los Kurusugawa y su gente volvió a deambular por cualquier sitio. Mientras que los Kurusugawa fueron acogidos por los Megurine… pero no pasado mucho tiempo estos también sucumbieron, solo que a manos de Oogami y de esta manera siendo esta la última ciudad en pie.

Chikane Himemiya había sobrevivido gracias a que luego de despedirse Mikuo de su padre, la madre de ella insistió en ir a rescatarla del monstruo de su padre, para de esta manera evitar que muriera cuando Oogami atacara.

**Fin flash back **

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews ^^**

**Chikane12: Gracias... pues ya ves que había un traidor, espero haber disipado tus dudas del por qué el "odio" entre Chikane y Himeko ^^**

** : jejeje esa es la gracia XD... beso? mmm ya veremos... see, Chikane debería actuar de una buena vez... jajaja si nos vemos parcera, aunque esa la usan más en el interior, de donde soy sería "nos pillamos" ;) jajajajajaja...**

**Sarasamm: Tú no duermes o que... eso es malo, no dormir (mira quién lo dice)... Tú en lo único que piensas es en ver ese incendio dentro de la carpa no? pero ya no te preocupes, cada vez falta menos :p  
**

**alice: Jejeje veo que logré mi cometido de dejarlas picadas XD y creo que ya te respondí porque Miku no recordaba XD Si, si ya habrán besos y todas esas cosas... calma, calma jajajaja**

**JM Scarlet: Oh gracias que linda ^^ no importa si no comentas (igual yo también lo olvido) o si no le diste favs, igual me alegro un montón que te gusten mis fics :D Por eso es que los pongo de villanos jajaja, no odio a Souma, pero le queda el papel, Kaito me es un poco indiferente, pero a Gakupo, a ese si que lo quiero estrangular... Bueno Luka ya le partió un poco la cara... pero aún le falta por sufrir muhahaha...**

**jako . s . mendoza: Ya Miku está bien, la pregunta ahora es... Himeko lo está? XD y pues me alegro que siempre te gusten los caps de mis fics XD espero este también.**

**Poker: Bueno, bueno tu mandarás esas cosas gheis, no pelearemos por eso XD... No te gusta la intriga? entonces donde está lo divertido? jajaja Ah y mira este cap me salio largo o al menos más que los anteriores ^^**

**Ah gracias a lasuper15 y maho1807 por su follow ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado. Por ultimo... quieren lemon?... ni para que pregunto.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Capitulo siete – Un ataque sorpresa

**Hola! Lamento no haber cumplido, pero tengo mucho, mucho trabajo. De hecho público hoy porque cierta chiquilla me lo pidió… aquí tienes… para subirte el ánimo te dedico este cap SaraSamm XD**

**Capitulo siete – Un ataque sorpresa**

Comenzó contando Chikane– Cómo ustedes saben hace muchos años, no sé cuántos, estallo una gran guerra, casi todo fue destruido, pocos sobrevivieron quedando pocas ciudades en pie, volviendo a las épocas de la edad media con gobernadores que pasaban el manejo a sus hijos. Una de estas ciudades era gobernada por una familia que desde antes de la guerra había poseído gran respeto y riquezas, los Himemiya.

– Sin embargo. – La interrumpió Himeko. – El último gobernador, Himemiya Itsuki, era su nombre, se convirtió en un hombre arrogante y muy mal gobernador, llevando a la ciudad a una época de hambre y pobreza a la ciudad.

– No era tan malo. – Dijo Chikane.

– ¿No? ¡No puedo creer que aún lo defiendas! – Dijo enojada Himeko. – Ni su esposa lo soportaba. Por algo se fue junto con su principal consejero, Hatsune Mikuo y con otras familias.

– ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Miku muy sorprendida, no sabía nada de esto. En realidad no sabía nada del pasado de su hermana. – ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

– Mi padre no lo permitió, según él necesitaba de un heredero. Después de unos años de la partida de mi madre conocí a Himeko, nos hicimos muy amigas tiempo después.

– Puede que al principio fuésemos amigas, pero tú cambiaste en ese tiempo. Te convertiste en alguien igual a tu padre, arrogante y violenta.

– No sé, supongo que me dejé llevar por la influencia de mi padre. Cuando mi madre se fue, me sentí abandonada, no fue fácil enterarme luego que había tenido otra hija, cuando regresó por mí la primera vez. Además, veía a tu padre como un traidor que le daba asilo a Hatsune.

– ¿Traidor? En cualquier caso mi padre pudo darle asilo a Hatsune, lo que no comprendo es por qué nos declararon la guerra en lugar de apoyarnos cuando Souma decidió atacarnos.

– Por favor, no lo niegues el los ayudó en la guerra.

– Yo nunca lo había visto antes, el decidió ayudarnos al ver que el loco de tu padre nos atacaba en lugar de unir fuerzas con nosotros… de haberlo hecho quizás Souma no estuviera donde está ahora.

– Pero que pasó luego. – Preguntó Luka con cautela, para evitar una confrontación entre las dos líderes ya que sus tonos de voz aumentaban cada vez más.

– Pues con el ataque de los Himemiya no pasaron muchos años para que mi ciudad cayera, de los que sobrevivimos algunos siguieron a mi padre y los otros se unieron al ejército de Souma.

– Después de que la guerra contra los Kurusugawa, mi madre regresó por mí, si no me hubiese sacado de allí a rastras estaría muerta como todos, ya que Souma inició sus ataques en esa ciudad y no dejó rastro alguno de vida… ahora todos viven como nómadas y de allí nació la guerra entre bandas. – Chikane suspiró y luego de un largo silenció comentó. – Lo siento, en serio. – Dijo esto mientras miraba a Himeko. – De verdad luego de que mi madre me explicara las cosas, lo que en realidad había pasado, me sentí mal por haber odiado a todos y estar convirtiéndome en alguien como mi padre.

– Y yo me sentí traicionada por ti.

– No es más fácil decir, ¿acepto tus disculpas? – Comentó Makoto, ella era la única que sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de la rubia por Chikane y ya se imaginaba toda la guerra que se había desatado en su mente. – Creo que ya es hora de sanar esas heridas y pensar que hacer con Oogami.

– Quizás. – Dijo algo precavida Himeko.

– ¿Mako es que te llamas? – Dijo Luka en lo que señalaba a la castaña la cual asintió. – Tiene razón. Él ha destruido todo lo que conocíamos.

– Bien, entonces planeemos nuestra táctica. – Comentó animado Luki, a lo que Luka se le unió muy entusiasta a la idea, sí que eran hermanos.

Chikane y Himeko se veían en silencio, no aportaron casi ideas a sus compañeros, estaban demasiado conmocionadas aún por el reencuentro, el abrir viejas heridas solo causa más dolor, aunque serviría para cicatrizar. Pero en la mente de ambas había un solo pensamiento, decirle a la otra lo que todos estos años había callado. Ya sus corazones no aguantaban más en silencio.

En algún lugar de aquellas extensas tierras se encontraba un hombre entrado en años, a quien dos personas se encontraban rindiendo cuentas nuevamente.

– Señor, según se nos informó a través de Kaito, las bandas de Himemiya y Kurusugawa se encontrarían hoy en la mañana, lo más probable es que ya hayan aclarado las cosas e incluso llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo o tregua. – Comentaba Gakupo.

– Por eso hemos pensado que es mejor atacar a los dos al tiempo. – Completaba Tsubasa.

Souma solo los miraba. – Bien, entonces ataquen, no dejen un solo sobreviviente, pero tráiganme a la Kurusugawa con vida.

– Sí señor. – Escucho decir a aquellos hombres.

Por alguna razón él siempre había estado interesado en la Kurusugawa, esa rubia siempre le había gustado, pero en todas las ocasiones que había podido acercársele siempre lo rechazaba, recordaba que la primera vez sería hace unos diez u once años, cuando aún vivía en su ciudad, luego cuando estuvo por las tierras de los Megurine, y la última fue hace un año y medio, unos días antes de que decidiera atacar a los Himemiya, y es que si de algo estaba seguro es que todo su rechazo se debía a esa mocosa. Él era muy bueno leyendo a las personas y encontrando sus debilidades, y esa peliazul era la de Himeko. – Sí no serás mía, tampoco lo serás de ella. – Dijo de repente a la nada, con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida.

La reunión para definir una estrategia se alargó más de lo esperado, ya era de noche y tenían algo de hambre decidieron salir de la tienda, al parecer las diferencias entre los bandos iban disipándose poco a poco, los chicos Kurusugawa armaron sus tiendas, luego de esto comenzaron a conversar con los Himemiya, encontrando cosas en común.

Himeko notó como Miku se iba sola a su tienda, se veía algo triste, a pesar de que solo habían pasado una semana juntas le había cogido gran cariño a aquella chica y ya lograba reconocer algo de lo que pasaba por su mente, por lo que no dudo en acercársele – ¿por qué no la besas de una vez? – Dijo Himeko a las espaldas de Miku quien solo grito y dio un brinco del susto.

– ¿Eh?

– Dile de una buena vez lo que sientes, se nota que ella siente lo mismo, nada más mira cómo se comportó cuando pensó que te habían secuestrado.

– ¿Q-quien?

Himeko mostró una débil sonrisa ante su pregunta. – Luka quien más.

– Pero… ¿no sería raro? – Al ver el rostro confuso de Himeko le aclaró. – Digo, ¡somos dos chicas!

– ¿Y? no se si no lo has notado pero las cosas ya han cambiado desde hace muchos años. Además, ni a tu hermana, ni a su hermano, ni a nadie de mi gente le molesta. Todos las apoyaremos.

– ¿Cómo sabes que a mi hermana no le molesta?

– La conozco muy bien, a pesar de los años no ha cambiado mucho, o bueno quizás sería más apropiado decir que volvió a ser la niña que era antes. – Dijo con una mirada ilusa y una suave sonrisa.

Miku la quedó mirando un momento, analizando sus palabras y comportamiento ante su hermana, y de repente lo comprendió. – ¿Eh?... ¿te… te g-gusta Chikane?

– ¿Ah? – Al verse descubierta no supo que decir.

– ¿¡Es en serio!? – Miku aún no salía de su asombro.

– Bueno no lo negaré siempre he amado a tu hermana… – Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo. – Pero no se lo digas, por favor. – Esto último lo dijo en tono de súplica.

– De acuerdo, pero solo si me ayudas con Luka

– Trato hecho – Sin pensarlo Himeko le tendió la mano y Miku la acepto inmediatamente. Luego de esto Himeko fue a su tienda pensando en todos los acontecimientos de ese día, se sentía exhausta, algo mareada y sin ánimos… mañana pensaría en cómo solucionar todo, mientras trataría de soñar que esos ojos azules la veían con amor y no odio y resentimiento.

Al llegar el día siguiente ya todos se encontraban despiertos, se reunieron ambas bandas, necesitaban comentar frente a todo el grupo la situación y más aún cómo enfrentar la situación. Chikane pensaban que con el aviso de Kaito lo más probable es que los hombres de Souma atacaran en cualquier instante, por lo que la vigilancia sería aumentada, todos tendrían turnos y vigilarían en todos los frentes posibles.

Se repartieron los turnos y lugares de vigilancia, los cuales serían ocupados por parejas, las cuales serían compuestas por una persona de cada banda, esto con el fin de sembrar la confianza de unos con otros por recomendación de Himeko. Chikane decidió que Luka compartiría todos sus turnos con Miku, así quizás algunas de las dos al fin daba el siguiente paso. Pero para asegurar la seguridad de su hermana ellas estarían en el risco.

Por su parte Luki no estaba conforme con esa decisión, quería pasar tiempo con su hermana. Pero Himeko le dijo que ya tendrían tiempo para eso y que aquello de seguro haría muy feliz a Luka.

La rubia había acordado con Chikane que harían la guardia juntas, debido que las dos eran las líderes, aunque su verdadera razón se debía a que esa sería su oportunidad para arreglar todo con ella.

El día pasaba tranquilamente, todos habían cumplido cabalmente con su tarea, ahora Luka y Miku se encontraban en lo alto de aquel risco. Luka observaba detenidamente a Miku, desde que regresó no se había alejado mucho de ella y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Temía que se la volvieran a quitar. Incluso en la noche no durmió mucho y se había pasado por su tienda unas cuantas veces para asegurarse que seguía allí.

Miku por su parte ya se sentía incomoda, ¿no se suponía que tenían que vigilar el perímetro? ¿Por qué Luka no le quitaba la vista? Eso la ponía muy nerviosa, se arreglaba cada diez segundos un mechón de pelo, pensando que quizás no se ve tan bien. Para distraerse veía a todos lados y de vez en cuando observaba a la pelirosa disimuladamente, encontrándose con que no dejaba de verla. ¿¡Es que no espabilaba o qué!?

– Esto… – Trató de iniciar conversación pero esos profundos ojos azules color cobalto la cohibían. Siempre se sintió nerviosa ante la mayor, pero ahora era peor. ¿Por qué la miraba así?

– Miku. – Ella de repente la llamo con mucha seguridad.

– S-si. – Dijo algo nerviosa.

– Hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho… no más bien preguntarte. – Es frase solo la puso más nerviosa… ¿Qué le iba a decir, bueno preguntar? No lo sabía, solo era consiente que se le había ido el aire y que su corazón latía con una inmensa rapidez. – Miku… yo… yo… – Hablaba temblorosamente. – No. – De repente se frenó firmemente para continuar. – Tú me

Miku sumamente sonrojada volteo su vista hacía un lado, encontrándose con una banda acercándose. – Lu-Luka mira! – Gritó muy sorprendida.

Luka se interrumpió su improvisada confesión para ver donde observaba Miku. – ¡Oh no! Hay que avisar. – Luego de decir esto tomó a Miku de las manos y la dirigió hacia abajo lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar abajo encontraron que ya estaban en posición. Luka recordó que había muchos frentes de vigilancia. Esto era así para evitar de cualquier manera un ataque sorpresa.

En cuestión de segundos ya había varios hombres atacando por doquier, Luka sacó su espada rápidamente y comenzó la lucha, se arrepentía de haber bajado con Miku, quizás era mejor haberla dejado en la cima del risco.

Un hombre alto con cabellos morados largos atados a una coleta la atacó con todas sus fuerzas con su espada, Luka a duras penas detuvo el ataque quedando ambas espadas unidas y sus rostros muy cerca. – Deberías rendirte niña, así quizás vivas, de esta banda no quedará nada. – Dijo aquel joven venenozaente.

– Nunca. – Gritó Luka en lo que iniciaba un nuevo ataque. Dando estocadas de las que Gakupo se defendía muy bien. Sí que le estaba costando detener los ataques de aquel alto joven. Tenía mucha fuerza y habilidad.

Luka intentaba nuevos ataques, doblando su espada, dando estocadas largas pero todas eran detenidas hábilmente. Gakupo comenzó a atacarla con vehemencia y sin descanzo, Luka ya no podía atacar y solo se dedicaba a defenderse, en una de las estocada del pelimorado la espada salió volando de sus manos y él la amenazaba con su espada en el cuello.

– ¿Decías? – Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que Luka solo frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla, si iba a morir lo iba a ser valientemente.

En otro lado de aquel claro que se había convertido en un campo de batalla estaba una rubia luchando férreamente contra una joven de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta, perteneciente al grupo de Oogami, la joven la atacaba de manera rápida, demasiado rápida, incluso se daba el lujo de dar algunas volteretas y pasos elegantes.

– Deja de jugar y pelea seriamente. – Gritó en un momento Himeko ya molesta, esa chica no se quedaba quieta y ella solo atacaba sin dar siquiera contra su espada.

– Ja… soy rubia pero no tonta. – Respondió la chica para seguir frustrando a Himeko.

Chikane por su parte ante el inminente ataque se hizo a parte de su espada de su arco y flecha y comenzó a disparar a diferentes partes dando en todos los casos a algún enemigo, hasta que todas su flechas acabaron y no tuvo de otra que entrar en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

Len y Rin luchaban codo a codo uno era el fiel reflejo del otro en la lucha. Eran muy agiles y esquivos, además Len se había soltado su cabello y Rin quitado su característico moño por lo que lograban confundir con facilidad a su oponente que nos sabía si luchaba contra una o dos personas.

Mako y Luki peleaban en las zonas más alejadas, evitando que los heridos y algunos cobardes huyeran, dando estocadas finales con sus espadas. En lo que Miki, Yukihito, Gumi y Lily defendían las pertenencia y como tal los campamentos.

Otoha, Miyako, Nekoko, Corona y Reiko se dirigieron a la zona del desierto impidiendo que nuevos atacantes entraran al claro, de esta forma haciendo una pared de contención. Aunque muchos ya se habían infiltrado.

Regresando a Himeko, ella ya se estaba cansando de seguir a aquella escurridiza rubia, por lo que decidió jugar un poco sucio y sacar su pistola, quedarse quieta y apuntar con tranquilidad dando un tiro de gracia que mató en el acto a la chica. Todos a su alrededor la quedaron observando ya que era la primera en usar un arma de fuego.

– Lo siento, ya estaba muy cansada. – Dijo en lo que alzaba otra vez su espada y comenzaba su lucha con otro hombre de Oogami.

Tsubasa observaba la lucha desde lejos. No quería entrometerse aún a diferencia de Gakupo que casi enloqueció al ver la oportunidad de sangre. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en un peliazul atado a un árbol que trataba de defenderse de los ataques que llegaban cerca de él, pero que iban dirigidos a otras personas.

El peliverde decidió adentrarse a la batalla, llegó frente a Kaito y lo liberó rápidamente de las esposas que lo ataban al árbol, una vez libre le dio una espada y regresó a su posición, un hombre demás nunca sobraba… anquen fuese un idiota como Kaito.

Luka ya esperaba su muerte cuando escuchó el sonido característico del metal al chocar. Al abrir sus ojos notó que Miku miraba sumamente enojada a aquel pelimorado. – ¿C-cómo te atreves si quiera acercarte a ella? – Dijo con tanta ira, que Luka se preguntó si en realidad sería su dulce amiga.

En ese momento Luka corrió a buscar su espada, la cual encontró a pocos metros iba a defender a Miku de aquel hombre pero un peliazul se interpuso en su camino. – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– Idiota… quítate, tengo que rescatar a Miku.

– Tú siempre dándotelas de heroína, pero esta vez no. – Y al decir eso se lanzó a Luka comenzando una lucha sin tregua y llena de ira de parte de los dos.

– Hoy morirá uno de los dos… pero ten por seguro que no seré yo. – Dijo la pelirosada llena de furia.

Chikane al notar que su hermana luchaba con un chico mucho más alto y fuerte que ella decidió intervenir en la lucha.

– ¿Qué hace Chikane? Esta lucha es mía… este bastardo trató de matar a Luka.

– Solo prestaba mi ayuda, quizás dos es mejor que una.

– Cállense y mueran. – Gritó Gakupo.

La guerra de espadas de los tres continúo. En el fondo Miku agradecía la ayuda de su hermana, pero lamentaba no haber enfrentado sola al chico que trató de matar a su amada. Entre estocada y estocada Gakupo se fue debilitando. Sus ataques ya no eran dados con tanta fuerza y precisión. Esto no pasó inadvertido por las hermanas quienes redoblaron esfuerzos y atacaron a la vez. Chikane logró hacer que el arma de Gakupo saliera volando en lo que Miku aprovechando su posición y estatura le daba de lleno en su estómago.

Un poco cansadas ambas hermanas continuaron su lucha. Miku fue hacia la pelirosa en lo que Chikane iba donde estaba Himeko. Miku llegó donde Luka quien luchaba férreamente contra Kaito escuchando su conversación, la cual la dejó congelada... mal momento si se tiene en cuenta que es una lucha.

– ¿Te crees muy buena para ella no? pero te recuerdo algo… eres mujer.

– Eso no importa… defenderé a Miku con mi vida porque a diferencia de ti yo si la amo.

Ellos continuaban su duelo de espadas sin notar a la pelicacua a su lado. En un instante Kaito tiró a Luka quien cayó por accidente sobre Miku quien aún no reaccionaba debido a las palabras de Luka. Kaito al notar esto se fue corriendo del lugar, huyendo cual cobarde. En lo que Luka al notar sobre quien estaba se petrificó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí Miku?

– ¿Hola? – Comentó algo confundida Luka al no saber que más decir.

Miku sin importarle si el lugar o el momento era apropiado o no tomó con sus manos el rostro de Luka y lo acercó a l suyo dándole un suave y corto beso. – Yo también te amo Luka. – Le dijo a lo que la pelirosa no pudo más que asombrase y sonreía. Pero escuchó el sonido de un disparo por lo que recordó donde estaban, se levantó y ayudó a levantar a la pequeña peliacua.

– Luego hablamos. – Dijo Luka en lo que se disponía a luchar nuevamente.

Chikane había llegado hasta la rubia quien luchaba férreamente contra un hombre sumamente alto y corpulento de cabellos verdes desordenados. Ella ya se veía exhausta pero continuaba la lucha con valentía. La peliazul se unió en su ayuda y entre las dos arrinconaron a Girochi contra la dura roca del risco y a pesar de que el ya tenía varias heridas y cortaduras continuaba luchando contra ellas como si nada.

Himeko de repente se quedó quieta giró los ojos y sacó su arma nuevamente, la segunda detonación se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla. Girochi cayó muerto en el acto y Chikane la miraba asombrada. – ¿Qué a ti no te enseñaron las reglas básicas de lucha?

– Sí, pero ya estaba cansada y no hay tiempo para perder. Hago lo que puedo para acabar con mis enemigos.

– Si, pero sacar un arma frente alguien que te ataca con una espada es… un poco bajo, ¿no te parece?

– mmm – Ella pareció pensárselo. – No.

Chikane la miraba asombrada, esa rubia nunca cambiaría, le sonrió y habló – No importa ya, sigamos luchando. – Y así lo hicieron, la lucha continuó ambos pelotones disminuyendo continuamente, pero no por ello darían la vuelta. Se defenderían hasta que el ultimo luchador este de pie.

**Si ya sé, corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo :/ y pues la pregunta del lemon fue más de broma :P**

**almendra . otoriramos: Oh lo siento si no se entendió :/ pero igual me alegro que te siga gustando XD ya, ya habrá lemon ^^ nos pillamos cuadro XD (por lo general el nos pillamos viene acompañado de algún apelativo, no siempre es una "buena" palabra jajaja)**

**jako . s . mendoza: jejeje pues quien más sería el traidor? y pues trato de escribir más largo pero ya ves que no me salen muchas palabras... Espero te siga gustando ^^**

**Alice: Qué bueno que aún sigas por aquí a pesar de que no conozcas mucho a los vocaloids XD jajajaja lemon... como las ilusiona la sola palabra, y pues si a darle materile a Souma, bueno si el cobarde sale de su escondite 77**

**SaraSamm: Chiquillaaaaaaaaa espero haberte subido el ánimo XD bueno tú solo piensas en ese incendió y ver como se reduce a cenizas la carpa o que? XD jajaja See es mi historia y bueno ya habrán muchos besos y otras cosas jajajaj ahhhhhh mis ojos :'( por qué eres tan mala?**

**Xo: jajaja es que me gusta que el amor se de poco a poco sin tanta prisa y a su momento, no apresurar tanto las cosas y por qué y luego qué? en fin, gracias por tu mensaje y pues seguiré torturándolas unos cuantos caps mas jajaja y bueno el lemon, eso era broma jejeje**

**Chikane12: Ya verás como "solucionan" sus diferencias jajajaja me alegro quete haya gustado, saludos XD**

**Bueno ahora sí me despido... voy a ver si logro congujar en presente aquel verbo llamado dormir jajajajaja**

**Oh vaya son cosas mias o cada vez más me comenta más gente? o wow pues eso solo me alegra muchisimo y me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo XD**

**Saludos!**


	8. Capitulo ocho - ¿Dónde está el odio?

**:o hace un año publiqué el primer cap de mi primera historia o.o cómo pasa el tiempo… creo que he mejorado mucho desde ese entonces jajaja y que ahora que lo pienso es irónico que esa historia se llame "Y así empezó todo" jajajajajaja… solo les pido que por favor no lean esa cosa .**

**Bueno del cap sólo diré que tiene lemon… pero no quien con quien :P… puede ser Tsubasa con Souma o Kaito y Gakupo… ah no que Gaku ya está muerto jajajaja…**

**Capítulo siete – ¿Dónde está el odio?**

La lucha continuó sin tregua, poco a poco los hombres de Souma fueron disminuyendo, y es que el problema de Souma siempre fue el mismo, muchos hombres, pero poco entrenados, por esto tardó mucho en hacer caer las grandes ciudades. Chikane y Himeko sabían esto y por eso cada una por su lado y sin saber que la otra había hecho lo mismo, entrenaron a sus compañeros para luchas rápidas.

Tsubasa en un instante se percató de esto, por lo que ordenó la retirada, ya se había dado cuenta que no quedaban muchos de sus hombres, y a ese paso les ganarían, todos ante aquel llamado y aunque no quisieran se retiraron del lugar. Tsubasa pensaba en como informarle de este hecho a Souma, lo más probable es que le ordenara un nuevo ataque con el triple de hombres.

Por otro lado, Kaito ante el llamado salió de su escondite, pasando muy cerca de donde se encontraban algunas personas de la banda de Kurusugawa, se acercó sigilosamente e hirió por la espalda a una chica peliroja, quien resultó se Miki, dejándola desangrándose en el suelo y corriendo junto a los demás.

Mako, Len y Rin corrieron en su auxilio, de esta forma dejando escapar muchos hombres de Souma. Chikane y Himeko corrieron detrás de algunos, pero no lograron seguirlos por mucho tiempo una vez alcanzaron los caballos.

– ¡Qué cobardes! – Decía enojada Himeko.

– Ya cálmate. – Le decía Chikane en un tono sin expresión alguna. – Por ahora agradezcamos que estamos vivas. Además, tenemos que pensar en algún plan.

– Si… mejor vayamos a ver cómo están los demás.

Ellas iban caminando una al lado de la otra, en eso se les unió Luki. – Los hombres de Souma siempre hacen lo mismo, si se ven perdiendo prefieren huir que perder digamente.

– ¿Que esperabas de los seguidores de un cobarde que nunca ha ido a la batalla? – Himeko comentaba con mucha ira.

– Con enojarnos no lograremos nada… pienso que debemos hacer una reunión de inmediato y preparar un contraataque… Souma ya no es tan fuerte como antes, ha perdido muchos hombres… hay que aprovechas la oportunidad antes de que retome fuerzas.

– Quizás tengas razón Chikane. – Comentaba con algo de sarcasmo Himeko. – Pero no olvides que no tenemos la más remota idea de donde está Souma.

– No olvides que tenemos a Kaito de rehén, además algunos de ellos. – Señalaba los cuerpos en el suelo. – Aún debe estar con vida.

– Kaito huyó. – Comentó Luka quien sin ellos darse cuenta se había unido a ellos tres.

Chikane la miraba extrañada, ya que iba de la mano con Miku. – Ah esto, ¿nos perdimos de algo? – Preguntó intrigada Chikane.

– Nada. – Dijo Miku. – Luka tiene razón, Kaito lo liberaron y huyó con los demás.

– Creo que si nos perdimos de algo, no comprendo por qué ustedes dos sonríen a pesar del cansancio y estar prácticamente bañadas en sangre.

Luka sonrió aún más. – De acuerdo… Miku y yo somos pareja.

– Se habían demorado. – Comentó Himeko.

– Y demasiado. – Completó Chikane.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que van a decir? – Preguntó asombrada Luka, esperaba otra reacción de sus amigas.

– Que dejen dormir en las noches. – Hablo Chikane, en lo que a Luka le apareció un ligero sonrojo, a diferencia de Miku que abrió mucho sus ojos y se puso totalmente roja.

– ¿Q-qué clase de consejo es ese? – Preguntó alterada Luka.

– Uno que servirá para que no olviden que no están solas. – Dijo entre risas Himeko. A quien la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver a casi todos sus compañeros reunidos. Caminó con paso decidido temiendo que encontraría.

Y allí en el suelo estaba Miki desangrada y con los ojos cerrados, mientras Piko la abrazaba fuertemente y de sus ojos brotaban silenciosas lágrimas. Ella corrió junto a Miku. – ¿Q-qué pasó? – Preguntó ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Kaito la atacó por la espalda. – Decía con una voz sin vida Mako. Todos estaban destrozados, hace ya mucho tiempo no caía ninguno de ese clan.

– Ese cobarde… cuando lo tenga en mis manos ya verá. – Decía sumamente enojada Miku. Todos la miraron asombrados, Miku nunca hablaba de esa forma y la sorpresa era mayor por qué se refería a uno de sus amigos más allegados.

– Creo que lo mejor es que entre todos recojamos los cuerpos, mientras otros hacen unas cuantas fosas… luego descansaremos… mañana pensaremos en un plan para contraatacar a Souma. – Decía con firmeza Chikane.

Himeko se levantó y apoyó la noción de la peliazul. – Pienso igual, la muerte es dura, pero estamos en una guerra constante… arreglemos este desorden.

Todos se pusieron a la tarea, dividiéndose en grupos, algunos recogían los cuerpos y buscaban sobrevivientes que dieran pista de Oogami, otros cavaban y otros ordenaban las tiendas y campamento en general.

Chikane se acercó a Himeko qué recogía algunas cosas. – Con todo lo que me gusta este lugar creo que lo mejor es buscar uno nuevo.

– No creo que nos ataquen antes de una semana, tienen que recuperarse… mañana tenemos que planear una buena emboscada.

– Si…

Continuaron con el trabajo hasta entrada la noche. A Miki le hicieron una tumba especial solo para ella, y le dedicarn algunas palabras. Luego todos se fueron a sus tiendas a descansar, estaban exhaustos y dentro de muy pronto habría una nueva batalla. Pero tenían que vigilar el perímetro. Himeko y Chikane se ofrecieron a hacerlo, a quienes se les unieron Luka y Miku. Las primeras vigilarían la entrada del bosque y las segundas desde el risco.

Himeko fue a la zona donde estaba la cascada, necesitaba despejar su mente, aquella lucha la había dejado un poco alterada, y al parecer funcionó un poco ya que la vista la dejó maravillada. – Que hermoso. – Susurro mientras tenía una sonrisa y una expresión serena en su rostro.

– Y eso que no has visto desde la cima del risco. – Al escuchar esas palabras se volteó encontrándose con la dueña de sus sueños.

– Ho-Hola Chikane. – Le dijo un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta que estaban solas.

– Hola Himeko. – Esta vez la saludo cálidamente, no como en ocasiones anteriores, Chikane no quería perder más el tiempo, quería demostrarle a Himeko que había cambiado y más aún que la quería. – ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

– ¿No deberíamos vigilar?

– Eso haremos, mientras paseamos…

– Claro Chikane-chan. – Chikane sonrió ante su respuesta, ya que habían dejado de pelear. Pero sobre todo porque la llamó como lo hacía antes.

– Bueno sígueme. – La ojiazul caminó al lado del río un poco más lejos de donde estaba el campamento, aprovechando que era de noche pudo mostrarle como diferentes animales brillaban en la oscuridad, dándole un aura mágica al claro, acompañadas del hermoso sonido que hacían al volar.

Se sentaron en una roca a observar todo, el juego de colores danzando por el aire, y se miraron fijamente. – ¿Cómo has estado Hime? – Ya que la rubia la llamó como antes, ella hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Tú cómo crees? Sobrevivir en este mundo es muy difícil, tienen suerte de haber encontrado este lugar.

– Pero hoy nos atacaron.

– Porque había un traidor…

– Supongo tienes razón… sabes si quieres se pueden unir a nuestra banda, todos se han llevado bien.

– Así parece… a diferencia de sus líderes. – Y dichas esas palabras Himeko rio, seguida de Chikane.

– Pero ellas ya se llevan mejor… – Y calleron en un silencio. – Sabes…. yo estoy feliz. – Himeko mostró su asombro. – Feliz volverte a ver, de volver a hablar contigo.

– I-Igual Chikane-chan. – Dijo con la vista baja Himeko para ocultar su sonrojo. – Me alegro mucho el que nos volviéramos a encontrar, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores.

– si…. Hime, hay algo… algo que siempre te quise decir, pero nunca fui capaz.

– Dime. – Himeko la observaba fijamente, un poco nerviosa, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía así.

– Hime… tú… tú… me… me gus… gustas. – Dijo muy nerviosa Chikane y con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados, tenía miedo, no quería ver la expresión de Himeko o escuchar su rechazo, pero después de todos los años que habían pasado se había arrepentido todos los días de no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Además, ella no podía permitir que la viera como una amiga nuevamente.

Tras un largo silencio abrió los ojos temerosa, lo que encontró fue a Himeko con una mirada que denotaba asombro, en sus ojos podía observar ilusión y alegría, y en sus labios estaba presente una sonrisa.

– Chikane, yo… yo te amo. – "Lo dije, al fin lo dije", pensaba la rubia. – Siempre lo he hecho. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ese gusto se convierta en amor.

Chikane no creía lo que escuchaba. – Hime, eso no es necesario, yo te amo, siempre te he amado. – Luego de esas palabras Chikane se acercó lentamente a lo que Himeko hizo lo mismo, temían, pero a la vez no podían evitarlo se deseaban, querían besarse, no había nada que desearan más en ese instante.

Al rozarse sus labios sintieron una gran oleada de cariño, pasión y muchas cosas más, al principio fue un roce suave, casi que inexistente, fueron profundizando el beso, inyectando más pasión cada vez, Himeko abrió su boca ligeramente y Chikane aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en su boca, ahora el beso fue más pasional. Chikane sostenía a la rubia fuertemente entre sus brazos y Himeko se aferraba al cuello y cabello de la peliazul.

Cuando el beso acabó, abrieron lentamente sus ojos y se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, Chikane se inclinó nuevamente y la besó con más pasión, sentía una gran oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido así, continuo besando a la rubia, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo con desespero.

Himeko hacía lo mismo, comenzó a quitarle su abrigo, el cual Chikane aprovechó y colocó en el suelo, para luego tumbar a Himeko sobre el, y continuar explorando sus cuerpos. Lentamente retiró el abrigo de Himeko e inmediatamente su blusa, no soportaba más sus ganas de tocarla entera, piel con piel. Una vez tuvo toda la parte de arriba libre de prenda se acercó a besar su barbilla, bajando por su cuello, donde se entretuvo largo rato, pasó a su clavícula para llegar a su primer destino, los senos de la rubia.

Himeko solo gemía de placer, esperaba que estuvieran lo suficiente lejos para que nadie la escuchara, pero al sentir los labios de Chikane rozando sus firmes pezones se olvidó de que el mundo existía. Incluso que tenían que vigilar el perímetro.

Chikane continuo bajando besando suavemente el abdomen plano de Himeko, su objetivo, llegar al segundo y más deseado destino, con cuidado retiró el pantalón de la ojivioleta, luego su ropa interior, sin esperar más se abalanzó a su intimidad, dando suaves lamidas inicialmente, degustando el sabor de Himeko, luego introdujo más su lengua y la acariciaba toda, no quería que quedará un rincón sin tocar.

Himeko por su parte disfrutaba de las caricias que Chikane le estaba dando, solo gemía incontrolablemente mientras que con sus manos sostenía del cabello azul de Chikane.

Chikane estaba concentrada en su tarea, nublada por el placer, y los gemidos de Himeko, llevó su mano a la intimidad de Himeko e introdujo con mucho cuidado uno de sus dedos, al llegar a esa barrera se detuvo. – ¿Continuo? – Preguntó con preocupación.

– Tengo una pistola en mi bota. – Fue lo único que dijo entre jadeos la rubia, Chikane comprendiendo el mensaje continuo, al tener todo su dedo dentro lo dejó quieto un momento, luego comenzó a introducirlo y sacarlo suavemente.

La ojiazul llevó su boca nuevamente a esa zona que adoraba de la rubia, no sé imaginó que le gustaría tanto. Comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápidamente al notar como Himeko se acoplaba a su ritmo, cada vez lo hacía más rápido, mientras que con su lengua tocaba esa zona tan sensible.

Escuchó gritar fuertemente a Himeko, vio cómo se tensaba y luego se relajaba. Y luego como trataba de recuperar el aire. Sin saber por qué, eso la hizo sentir más que bien. – Te gustó. – Preguntó Chikane con picardía.

Himeko aún no recuperaba el aire, cuando lo logro la miró. – Deja que te demuestre que tan bien se siente. – Al decir Himeko volteó la situación dejando debajo de su cuerpo a Chikane y la besó apasionadamente, encontrando que el sabor de sus labios había cambiado, la despojó rápidamente de toda la ropa que estorbaba. Y continuó besándola, su espalda, brazos piernas, quería disfrutarla al máximo, llevaba muchos, demasiados años deseándola.

Por ultimo llegó a sus grandes senos, oh como le encantaban sus senos, la acaricio suavemente con la yema de los dedos, Chikane solo gemía y estremecía de placer. Acercó lentamente sus labios y la ojiazul solo deseaba el contacto de manera desesperada, al llegar rozó suavemente sus pezones con su lengua, se entretuvo largo tiempo, a la vez que dirigía una mano a su intimidad que ya estaba descubierta y muy húmeda.

Introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro, mientras que con sus labios mordió levemente uno de sus senos. Ella dudo un poco al llegar a la barrera, pero recordó cómo se sintió y terminó de introducir sus dedos. Chikane dio un leve gemido de la impresión, Himeko introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos suavemente mientras la besaba en la boca a Chikane.

Los gemidos de la ojiazul eran un poco silenciados por los labios de Himeko contra los suyos. La rubia continúo con su tarea, cada vez subía más la velocidad, Chikane se aferraba a su cuello y espalda fuertemente. Hasta que sintió un inmenso placer que la dejó sin aire.

Ella trataba de controlar su respiración, se quedó mirando esos ojos violetas que tanto amaba. – Himeko. No sabes cuánto te amo, siempre te he amado.

– Igual Chikane, creí que nunca me corresponderías, por eso no me atrevía.

– No te preocupes. – Luego la beso suavemente.

– ¿Qué le diremos mañana a todos? – Al irse su niebla de pasión, Himeko había recordado que el mundo existía.

– No sé, mañana pensaremos en eso. Mientras disfrutemos la una de la otra. – Chikane se levantó y empezó a recoger su ropa.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Tenemos que vigilar… ¿lo olvidaste?

Himeko pareció recapacitar. – Ah cierto…

Chikane sonrío. – Pero no te preocupes, mañana dormiremos en mi tienda, tengo algunas ideas que quiero poner en práctica.

**A que no se esperaban eso, que resolvería primero la tensión entre las mikos que entre las cantantes muhahahaha créanme que ni yo me lo esperaba jajaja! **

**Persona x: No era que no te gustaba tanto el lemon?**

**Ah… ehh… esto… miren lo que me hacen escribir, yo no era así!**

**Persona x: Sí claro(? y ellas te obligaron a leer fanfics y ver animes yuri**

**Ehhhh…. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya en serio, perdonen la tardanza y lo corto del cap, pero andaba con falta de inspiración, además no sé si es apresurado...**

**Chikane12: jejeje recuerdo haberte dicho que Himeko también tendría sus habilidades y no era una damisela en peligro jajajaja**

**Poker: Lo siento en serio, por tardar tanto y encima tan corto... igual espero te haya gustado!**

**SaraSamm: Estimada ^^ sabes que te mereces eso y más XD Creo que hubo más que besos entre Chikane y Himeko jajajajajajaa y bueno ya morirá Souma y Kaito, deja el trauma ombe... En eso tienes razón, si no andas tras mio no hubiese subido ni este ni el anterior cap jajajaja**

**almendra . otoriramos: Igual lamento no haberme explicado bien jeje bueno aquí más besos... y otras cosas jajajaja ah si Himeko, es que me molesta que siempre la pinten como tonta! En el anime se reivindica al final! Cuadro... bueno esa es una forma de llamar a alguien, créeme de donde soy hay muchas formas de referirse a una persona jajajajaj**

**Ki-chan: No te preocupes ahorita lo jubilan jajajajaja oh y gracias por tu comentario y salir de las sombras XD jajaja**

**alice: Lo que te mereces es un diez! Que a todas estas cómo te pareció Luka? A que es hermosa *-* jajaja me alegro haberlos dejado a todos sorprendidos con ese lado medio psicópata de Himeko jajaja con respecto al lemon, espero te haya gustado ^^**

**jako. s . mendoza: Estoy por creer que eres fan mio XD gracias por siempre comentar ^^ me alegro que siempre te gusten mis caps XD see la declaración de Luka un tanto extraña, pero creo que linda jajaja y pues Himeko y Chikane si que limaron asperezas jajajaj **

**Bueno a todos les digo, no se preocupen, haré sufrir y muuuucho a Oogami muhahahaha **

**Saludos!**


	9. Capitulo nueve - ¿Cómo explicarlo?

**Hola! Perdón por no publicar en mucho tiempo, pero ya no me nace escribir fics de KnM… en fin, igual terminaré el fic, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias…**

**Capítulo ocho – ¿Cómo explicarlo?**

Aquella mañana, todo le pareció más lindo. Nunca había tenido un despertar mejor, sentir a esa rubia sobre su cuerpo era fantástico. La observó un momento y recordó la noche anterior. Como se besaban y aferraban la una a la otra y todo lo que le hizo al entrar a su tienda. La verdad no habían dormido mucho.

Después de acabar con su turno de vigilancia y haber estado hablando toda la noche Chikane llevó a Himeko a su tienda y allí sin importar el cansancio volvieron a demostrarse su afecto con caricias. Luego de aquello ella no durmió mucho, aunque no conciliara el sueño en toda la noche acostumbraba a levantarse a la misma hora todos los días. Por esto desde que se había despertado se había dedicado a deleitarse con la calidez de Himeko. La abrazó aún más y cerro nuevamente los ojos simplemente disfrutaba el momento.

Y todo estuvo bien hasta que alguien entro en su tienda de forma abrupta. – Chikane se puede saber por qué no te has levan… – La pelirosa se interrumpió a sí misma y miró con asombro la escena. – … tado – Terminó en un hilo de voz.

Chikane se sobresaltó al ver que Luka había entrado. Se sentó quedando un poco descubierta por lo que acomodó las telas que servían como sábanas para cubrirse ella y a Himeko que seguía durmiendo. Al tiempo que no sabía que decirle a su pelirosa amiga.

– Ah esto… creo que te he interrumpido… ehh nos vemos más tarde… cuando estés presentable, o al menos con ropa. – Dijo algo incomoda Luka, quien salió en seguida de la tienda con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

– Es-espera Luka. – Ella se fue a levantar para seguir a su amiga pero mejor se cambiaba primero. Miró a la rubia que estaba a su lado. – "Vaya ni por qué me levante así tirándola a un lado se despierta!" – Pensaba. Ella rápidamente buscó su ropa esparcida por todo el lugar y una vez con su ropa puesta salió de la tienda para ir en busca de Luka. Después de un momento la encontró en el río.

– Veo que ya estas vestida. – Le comentó con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Qué tal tu noche? – Chikane solo la observaba, en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir. No había hecho nada malo, pero sentía que tenía que explicar lo sucedido. – No respondas, apuesto que genial.

– Ah esto…. Luka…. Verás…

– No tienes que explicarme nada. – Continuaba riendo. – Me alegro que la rubia te correspondiera.

– Gracias Luka, igual pensé que querías saber.

– ¿Los detalles? No gracias no me interesa saber que le hiciste. – Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

– ¡Oye! yo hablaba de cómo se dieron las cosas!

– Ah… A ver cuéntame ya que estas que estallas jajaja.

– Bueno. – Comenzó algo nerviosa. – Pues nos encontramos aquí en el río vigilando y pues la invité a caminar, luego pues comenzamos a hablar y le dije que me gustaba.

– Aja

– Pues ella… ella me dijo que me amaba, no lo podía creer fue tan irreal, nos comenzamos a besar y…

– Y ya, no me interesa que más pasó luego de eso. Aunque creí que dirías más detalles… – Luka de repente dejó su rostro burlón y pasó a tener unas facciones serias. – Mmmm la pregunta real es ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

– Bueno… esto no sé.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? Chikane, aunque las cosas parezcan otras son de bandas enemigas, espero todos reaccionen bien ante la noticia.

– ¿Noticia? ¿Cuál noticia?

Luka suspiró. – ¡Que son novias! – Dijo casi con desespero, el amor parecía haberse llevado todo rastro de inteligencia de su amiga.

¿Novias? Eso sonaba genial, la verdad no había pensado en eso, pero apenas llegara a la tienda le pediría a Himeko que sea su novia. – ¿Bueno y tú? – Le dijo para desviar el tema.

– ¿Yo qué?

– No te hagas, ¿cómo te fue con Miku?

– Bueno, vigilamos y hablamos… – Chikane la miraba desconfiada. – ¿Por qué me miras así? – Dijo roja Luka. – Yo no soy una pervertida acelerada como tú… no llegamos tan lejos… vaya sí que eres rápida.

Chikane no le dijo nada solo la miró seria. – ¡No soy ninguna pervertida acelerada! – Dijo algo exaltada, a lo que su amiga le respondió con una gran carcajada. Luego de ese pequeño incomodo momento hablaron un poco más sobre la situación actual y como enfrentar a Oogami. Luego regresaron al campamento. Chikane se despidió de Luka y entro en la tienda, se sorprendió de encontrar aún dormida a Himeko.

– Hime, despierta…. Amor hora de despertar. – La sacudió un poco pero nada parecía funcionar, entonces a Chikane se le ocurrió la idea de besarla. En ese instante Himeko pareció al fin reaccionar. Al abrir sus ojos, los amatistas buscaron a esos zafiros que tanto le gustaban. – Buenos días mi bella durmiente.

– Buenos días Chikane. – La rubia se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba. Al fijar su vista nuevamente en la ojiazul se percató de que estaba vestida. – ¿Por qué estas cambiada?

– Ah bueno este… Verás… Luka… digamos que se dio cuenta y fui a hablar con ella. – Se reía sin gracia. No quería contarle que las había visto.

– Ya veo. – Chikane se alegró de que Himeko no le diera importancia al asunto. – Oh vaya ya es de día. – Empezó a recoger su ropa que ayer le habían quitado dos veces. – ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? ¡Todos se darán cuenta!

– Pues no importa.

– ¿Cómo que no importa? No quiero dar explicaciones, además de aumentar los problemas.

– Pues fácil solo diles que eres mi linda novia. – Dijo Chikane al fin. Himeko se sonrojó fuertemente.

– ¿Tú-Tú qué? – Preguntó muy asombrada.

– Mi novia.

Ella estaba sin palabras, solo pudo asentir de la emoción. Ahora que lo pensaba la noche anterior no habían hablado de la naturaleza de su relación. – Bueno yo me voy. – Dijo cuando ya estuvo cambiada totalmente. – De seguro Mako y Luki me andan buscando. Además, hay que seguir trabajando en la estrategia de ataque.

– De acuerdo. – Le dijo la peliazul. Le dio un tierno y corto beso y dejó que saliera. Más feliz no podría estar.

Himeko al salir no se topó con nadie – "Qué extraño" – pensó, mejor así no tendría que explicar nada a nadie. Caminó un poco hasta llegar a la zona donde todos sus amigos habían instalado sus tiendas de campaña. Qué raro tampoco hay gente por aquí, debe ser que es muy temprano... o están muy cansados por la lucha de ayer.

Entro con cuidado a su tienda y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz. – ¡Ahora me dirás donde pasaste la noche Himeko!

– Ah hola Mako je verás, ehh… y-yo estaba vigilando, ya sabes…

– Si, pero tu turno acabó hace ya unas horas… ¿dónde pasaste el resto de la noche?

– A-aquí…. solo salí a tomar un paseo.

Mako la miraba con expresión que decía "convénceme". – ¿A quién quieres engañar Himeko? Todos saben que tú no te levantas temprano a menos que tengamos que hacer algo que lo amerite. Además, No dormiste en casi toda la noche debido a que estabas vigilando. Así que ahora me dirás donde pasaste el resto la noche y más importante haciendo qué.

– Ehhhh esto bueno verás…

– Te escucho Himeko, o ¿quieres que te lo saque como antes?

Himeko se asustó ante sus palabras, recordó como la "torturaba" para sacarle información. – Eh bueno anoche vigile la zona con Chikane, bueno hablamos un poco y se nos pasó el rato.

– ¿Hablaron un poco? Mmm pero no regresaste en toda la noche y a menos que se hayan quedado calladas toda la noche algo me dice que hicieron otras cosas. – Ahora Mako la miraba con diversión.

– Ah Ma-Mako no es lo que piensas! – Himeko respondió como pudo con la cara totalmente roja.

– Y que estoy pensando Himeko, no he dicho nada malo. Quizás solo observaban el paisaje.

Himeko suspiró, para que negarlo su amiga la conocía muy bien. – De acuerdo, sí pasamos la noche juntas, ¿contenta?

– Contenta debes estar tú, pasar la noche con semejante espécimen, ¡debe ser fantástico! Tienes que contarme los detalles.

– ¡Mako! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? En fin, espero no digas nada, aun no estoy lista para admitir frente a todos que me enamoré de mi "enemiga".

– Ella nunca ha sido tu enemiga, no sé por qué los demás asumieron que se odiaban. Pero no te preocupes de mis labios no saldrá nada.

– Gracias Mako. – Comentó Himeko con una sonrisa serena y sincera.

El día transcurrió normal, como lo supuso Himeko todos estaban muy cansados por la lucha del día anterior, sumando los heridos y los que estaban en duelo prácticamente nadie salió de su tienda. Ya en la tarde se reunieron las líderes con sus personas de confianza para trazar una estrategia de ataque para acabar con Souma.

Por otro lado, efectivamente como había comentado Chikane varios hombres de Oogami aún se encontraban con vida y luego de algunas horas de interrogatorio ellos hablaron, todo gracias al plan de Himeko, ella simplemente les ofreció cuidarlos y sanar sus heridas a cambio de la ubicación de Oogami.

Ya tenían un plan de ataque y la ubicación aproximada de Souma, solo faltaba reunir suficientes bandas que se unieran a ellos, porque ambas líderes sabían que sería un suicidio dirigirse al ataque siendo tan pocos.

**Si ya sé, excesivamente corto, pero eso es mejor que nada :/**

**Chikane12: jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ pues no sé que ideas puso en practica Chikane... lo dejo a tu (muy productiva) imaginación XD**

**alice: jajajaja en verdad te la creíste? jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon, no sé ni que escribí :/ see ya sé que tengo un humor muy negro jajaja si leyeras mis fics de Vocaloid te dieras cuenta jajaja... lamento lo corto del cap, espero que aun así te haya gustado.**

**almendra . otoriramos: hola! xD me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon, no me considero buena escribiendo ese tipo de cosas jajaja... en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la inspiración no llegaba :( hoy me obligué a escribir algo, no me gusta dejar inconclusas las cosas.**

**Ki-chan: Jajajaja en serio no puedo creer que se la hayan creído jajajaja perder tiempo? llevaban 10 años aguantándose! jajaja ya tendrás tu venganza con Kaito, créeme *sonríe maliciosamente***

**jako . s . mendoza: Gracias ^^ me gusta escribir, pero últimamente todas mis ideas se han volcado hacía cierta peli-rosa... jajaja fíjate que ni yo me esperaba el lemon jajaja en fin, ya verás lo que le espera a Kaito y Souma XD**

**SaraSamm: Hola mi estimada pervertida jajajaja siiii claro el amor(? tu lo único que querías leer era como Chikane le arrancaba la camisa a Himeko jajajaja bueno, lo que Chikane le quiere enseñar a Himeko se lo dejaré a tu (sucia) mente XD oyeme ya que cumpliste años, cuando sacaras la licencia de conducción para arrollar a Kaito y Souma? jajajaja... **

**Por cierto, me vuelves a llamar Hime-Sama y sabes que pasará? que tomaré un avión a tú país, iré a tu ciudad, llegaré hasta tu casa y te mataré!**

**MinaAino: Oh nuevo lector ^^ gracias por tus palabras, en serio no me esperaba un review así ^^ son tus parejas favoritas? las mias también XD pero hay pocos fics tipo crossover :( por eso hice este y otro fic XD jejejo yo nunca dejo nada a medias, no puedo, me es imposible y tienes razón, es horrible leer una buena historia que al final no terminan :(**

**Saben algo, hace poco entre por accidente a un fic de GakupoxLuka y solo pude pensar en una cosa… que no lo hice sufrir lo suficiente jajajaja así que me desquitaré con el idiota del helado y el imbécil griton XD **

**Saludos!**

**Pdta: No sé cuando escriba el próximo :(**


End file.
